


The Different Ship

by WritingQueen666



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Fantasy, Original Character(s), Passion, Pirates, Rituals, Romance, Sex, Smut, Vampires, Voodoo, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 35,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingQueen666/pseuds/WritingQueen666
Summary: A struggle between two sides that have been fighting for centuries but a fate less soul was cast in the middle. Rune Ari boarded a ship in hopes to escape her warrants and as fate had it in for her, she found herself on not just any ship but a pirate ship. Upon joining, she will soon find her already hectic life turned upside down once more as she struggles to overcome new obstacles thrown into her path. But the question remains is despite these struggles, will she finally be able to find out where she truly belongs or will she be lost upon the waves?





	1. Chapter 1

Rune Ari walked along the littered streets of the current town she was in, honestly stuck in a rut and had nowhere else to go. Didn’t matter where she would go trouble would find her somehow. Rune was a smaller girl with long, lavish, and wavy sun blonde hair that seemed to bounce with every step she took. It had been pulled back into a ponytail and her bangs hung over one of her emerald almond shaped eyes. Her figured matched or even was better than any bar wench she came across, she held a slim and curvaceous body frame that could catch a sailor’s eye across the harbor. She looked around and made a small tisking noise.  
“What am I going to do, I need to get out of this town and quickly would be the best.” She said to herself as she walked along the dimmed dirt dusted walk, kicking a small pebble along it to entertain her slightly as she pondered in her thoughts. She came across a worn down tavern and stopped in front of it before she lifted her head to look at it, she gave a small shrug and walked in. it gave her a dry, warm, and somewhat safe place to think, but upon entering the hinged doors the sharp stench of booze and rowdy men hit her nose causing it to crinkle in disgust. Her body shuddered as she adjusted some knives on her belt with a small clinking noise before sitting down at the end of the bar; secluding herself from the rest. Rune flipped her ponytail off her shoulder so it fell down her back stopping right before the waistband of her pants in the same motion she leaned her head on her hand while she propped her elbow in the counter in a bored, impatient fashion. Her gaze travel down the way to see the bar maid flirt with a couple of old sailors, in her wait her eyes began to wander around the crumbled establishment she had wandered in to. It wasn’t much, the paint was peeling off the walls and planks on the floor were coming lose, also it had worn down furniture in it that someone should be afraid to sit on. As Rune continued to trek her eyes around the room she noticed a man get up and walk over to a cork board that was hanging on the wall, her conclusion that it was some sort or job or message board. He sighed slightly looking at it causing her eyebrow to rise before she turned back to the bar. Now her patience has worn thin and using her other hand she began drumming her nails on the old splintered oak surface.  
“Hey wench, can I get some service down here?” she called out to the woman who sneered down at her and left her position from the men. This caused Rune to roll her eyes as the wench walked down to her.  
“What do you want?” she asked as her eyes ran over Rune’s figure and she snorted in slight jealousy before narrowing eyes at her and placing her hand on her hips.  
“Don’t you have something better to be doing with yourself then bothering me?” she finished, snapping at her. Rune snarled her lip slightly and looked up at her, she knew the notion of her words but Rune was no whore.  
“Shouldn’t you look in the mirror before making assumptions, but a pint and a bowl of stew would be just great.” She retorted to the maid, she then reached into her trench coat pocket and pulled out more than a generous amount of cash tossing it at her. The bar maid’s eyes widened with delight almost regretting her tone of voice and her choice of words she had for Rune before.  
“Keep the damn change and next time watch your damn tone with me.” she said to her and letting out a small grunt then letting out a small sigh and shaking head waving her hand dismissing her. The wench gathered the money and bowed her head slightly still smiling but more of a false attention grabbing one.  
“Of course my lady!” she said in an equally false cheery tone and walked off to place the order before heading back over to her post with the seamen and continued flirting with them. she somewhat felt sorry for the broad because Rune herself had worked in such a place like this and stooping down to low blows to attain money, that she wasn’t proud of but she got out. Not too long after she had ordered the cook had brought her stew out and pint slamming it down on the bar with a grunt before turning back and disappearing into the kitchen. Rune picked up her pint and took a rather generous swig from it before slamming the stein down and began to eat the watered down stew that had a couple of sliced potatoes and carrots maybe for color and also a couple chunks of cold meat that was tough and hard to chew. On the side was a hard slice of bread or toast, she wasn’t sure for that matter but she knew it was hard but more than likely staled. She scooped some up and took a bite; it was tasteless but still was a meal nothing less, much more than she had in the last three days.  
She had begun to eat her stew or whatever you would want to call this possibly dish water at the least. It was interrupted by the door being slammed open with a loud bang; she didn’t even bother to turn to see who it was. She knew it was the police; they had been searching for her since their last encounter with one another. She knew they were going to catch up with her sooner or later in this case, this time it was sooner.  
“I wonder who they are here for?” someone whispered, Rune finished off her pint and shoved her stew away from her before setting the stein down loudly causing a loud thunk to ring though the bar top.  
“I can’t get away for long now can I?” she asked herself quietly, just then one of them spoke up, his voice loud and booming almost shaking the feeble tavern walls.  
“Rune Ari, we know you are in here! The best thing for you to do is come out with your hands up and surrender to us!” he said, Rune just chortled lowly and stood up, turning on her boot and walking as she began laughing louder causing everyone to direct their attention to her.  
“Now, now boys are you really ready to get your asses handed to you by a girl… again?” she asked them in a condescending tone, taunting them as her boots clicked as she stood in her spot, staring at them. They had to be at least stand six foot or more, they seemed to tower over her. She stood her ground with a smirk fixed on her lips waiting for them to make a move, almost daring them.  
“Rune Ari you are under arrest for…” he trailed off when she began to laugh again. Rune, this girl was a seasoned criminal, she knew this and she also took pride in her work.  
“I am wanted for much; murder for example. Want me to show you why?” she asked them her smirk getting darker as she reached down to pulling both of her sabers from their sheaths; they gleamed from the light in the bar. The whole place was thick with tension as her and the constable stared each other down.  
“Now you can just let me go or I can massacre you and your men right here in this bar.” She said to them as she twirled her swords in her hands. The way she carried herself was cold and collected, she looked between each of the men. Reading each of the different maneuvers they could pull on her. The constable held out his hand breaking the silence and giving in for the good of his men.  
“No let her go.” he said as they locked eyes, she smirked again but didn’t bother to put her weapons away. She didn’t trust them thinking this could be a ploy to try and apprehend her, this wouldn’t be the first time they tried that.  
“That is what I though. You knew the loss was to greater than the good.” She stated as she slowly began backing up towards the back door as the police watched her but dared not to make a move.  
“But sir!” one of them called out to him, his voice laced with both confusion and fear. He didn’t understand why his captain was going to let a killer go like this.  
“She is right; I want you all to go home to your families tonight. I don’t need any more casualties on my hands due to that psycho woman. We have lost too many men chasing her, it isn’t worth it.” he said sharply as she sheathed her sabers and took off out the back. Rune was smart enough not to stop and she ran down an nearby alley way leading to the docks on the other side of town, she stopped to pant and when she did she noticed a ship being loaded. That would be a great way for her to get away from her warrants on land. The catch was they didn’t allow women on boats like that; she stopped to think for a minute. An idea popped into her head and she watched the walk before seeing some helpless passerby and grabbing him, dragging him into the alley way where she was hiding. She drew one of her swords and pointing it at her neck, giving him a blood chilling glare.  
“Listen here, I am in no mood to kill tonight so I suggest if you want to keep your blood in your and not spilled all over the ground and keep your tongue in your mouth you will give me all your clothes, your money, and any type of valuables you have.” She hissed out to him, he held his hands up and gave her a shaky nod before beginning to strip down quickly and throwing everything at her feet hoping to stay alive. The ship was almost loaded before she growled at him putting her sword away and gathering them.  
“Now hurry the hell up and get out of here before I change my mind!” she snapped out not even caring before beginning to strip herself and turn from him, tearing her old shirt to shreds to fasten something to wrap around her breasts to hopefully conceal them. She quickly finished and pushed her hair back off her shoulder.  
“shit my hair…” she said with wide eyes, she reached up to tug the band from her hair and lean forward to gather the mess and fashion it into a messy bun.  
“Damn why do I even keep all this shit.” She cussed and froze to see a sleeping pirate lounging against a wall with a hat covering his face. She quickly and casually pulled it off his face and placed it on her own head and ran off to load onto the boat with the rest of the crew members. It seemed to be a normal enough crew, most likely a transport ship; taking goods from one spot to the other. Everyone was on now including Rune and the sails dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

“Everyone tha captain wants ta see ya on tha deck now!” A skinnier man tolled out making her jump before shooting up the steps of the ship above deck. She glared at him the whole time he went up but followed behind to look normal and walked with the rest out in the deck. The sky was clear and the shrinking gibbous moon was the only thing providing light for them to see. Rune has stopped and crossed her arms then heard foot steps behind her.  
“Excuse me shipmate.” A rather smooth deep voice rang out behind her, she turned her head to look up and see an olive toned man, and he looked almost Arabic. He had neatly trimmed facial hair that was a deep black to match his hair that came down to about his shoulders. He looked down at her with his ice blue eyes and raised his eyebrow at her.  
“Are you going to stand there and gawk or move out of your captains way?” he asked her, she swallowed thickly before shooting away from his path. He watched her with curiosity before he cleared his throat.  
“You must be a no member, please do share your name?” he asked her, she bit her lips thinking. Not like she could use her real name it was plastered everywhere and it would give her away dead in the beginning.  
“A…Ayo.” She stammered out to him, the thought then nodded and patted her head hard, laughing slightly.  
“I am glad you decided to join us Ayo, we have acquired a rather large bounty tonight.” He turned from her and called out to the crew; they hooped and hollered in excitement. He smirked slightly watching them before chuckling again. She furrowed her brows at his response. Were these men pirates not what she thought they were? Her suspicions confirmed when they suddenly tore off their navy one piece deliveryman disguises which revealed their torn and tattered clothing.  
“why don’t we celebrate tonight men?” he called out walking up and jumping up on the stern of the ship. He was in a long black trench coat with red accents that matched his boots that were about mid-calf. He was tall and well-built his black pants and white button up shirt pulled his outfit together nicely.  
The crew let out a loud “Hoorah” at his statement making Rune jump again and she scowled once more, crossing her arms and cocking her hip slightly. Some of the other men rolled up three barrels out on the deck, not just regular barrels, and Rune eyes wandered over to them to see they were kegs of high -grade ale. The kind that was served at party’s or the gentleman’s clubs or well the brothels around the towns she had been in. The man that had called out for the crew earlier began pouring up multiple steins and then began handing them out to the crew; one was shoved into Rune’s hands.  
“Here how bout a toast for our newest crew member Ayo!” A rounder stout man called out wrapping an arm around her shoulders, she narrowed her yes because some of the ale had been spilled on her, and also Rune wasn’t much for physical contract other than fighting.  
“Let’s hope tha lad helps us bring in this much bounty as we did this time!” another one shouted out before downing his mug them belching loudly, she cringed slightly as the crew cheered loudly again.  
“Whattya say Ayo, would ya like ta help us do that?” the man leaned down to ask her, she shrugged against him. Without hesitation she raised her mug to the clear night sky with a smirk on her lips looking at them.  
“If you scallywags can keep up I am sure that I can help you attain much more than high grade ale!” she called out before breaking from the man and hopping on top of the barrel and taking a large drink.  
“I have skills to get what we need and much, much more so don’t you dare doubt me!” she called out again before standing again looking down at them, even the barrel didn’t make her much taller she had to be the smallest person on the ship. They all looked at each other and smiled their broken smiles cheering and throwing their hats in the air, some waving them in excitement.  
“That is what I like ta hear, maybe ya can sneak in smaller placed since ya are lil’er then the rest of us and gather more booty that way!” the man chuckled watching her drinking some of his. All this time the captain never took his eyes off her and watched her with amusement.  
“Just don’t you mistake my size as a weakness my dear men. I am very well trained and strong and don’t be afraid to ask me to do rather “hard” tasks. I don’t settle for this being something that will stop me.” she said motioning at her size with her free hand and shaking her head.  
“Do ya hear that men? We have a hard worker on our hands, lets show him the ropes tomorrow!” he called out, once again the crew hooped before they went along with chatting amongst their selves when the food rolled out. It was a large lay out of fruit, cheeses, and prize-winning meant. Rune jumped off the keg and walked over to grab some before moving to stand next to one of the ships walls to look out at the ocean as the waves gently splashed the edge of the rocking ship, misting her with sea water. She heard someone walk up behind her.  
“So when did ya come aboard Ayo?” the same man that toasted her earlier asked, she looked over at him and rose her eyebrow. He was a rounder man, not very fit and about as tall as the captain himself, it looked like he couldn’t hurt a fly. He had very soft features to be a pirate, his skin was pale. A long, white wispy beard hung off his face, his clothes consisted of a striped short of blue and white and his pants torn at the ends and came up to his knees were a burnt orange color.  
“Tonight honestly, I figured land life wasn’t the best for me, so here I am.” She said to him nonchalantly with a small shrug slipping a grape into her mouth. He nodded and tore into his leg of ham as she turned her head to look back out the darkened sea.  
“How old are ya mate?” he asked her with a mouthful before swallowing loudly and looking over at her, he was trying to make her feel welcomed on the ship.  
“I turned twenty not too long ago.” She replied he tipped his head slightly and looked her over and grunted slightly before smiling slightly.  
“I have ta say ya are tha youngest on the ship here ya know that? Were ya havin’ troubles on land?” he prodded at her more, she sighed and turned to him again.  
“I was and probably and a very troubled person. Well trouble seeks me out so to speak, figured maybe the ship life would straighten me up.” she said with a joking tone at the last part, he let out a hearty laugh and patted her back hard pushing her more into the wall of the boat.  
“If ya wanted ta straighten up ya shouldn’t have joined a pirates crew.” He said, she gave him a small smile and turned to him more.  
“Well I was kidding for one and two are to introduce yourself? You know my name and all I know about you is your face big guy.” She said to him, he gave her a toothy smile showing his decaying and rotting teeth.  
“I’m Arab, first mate to ta ship and tha captain’s right hand man, nice ta meet ya. Think of as a mentor if ya want.” He said to her this time she nodded.  
“So do you want me to call you sir of something?” she asked him curiously and with a smirked her eyes glinted slightly. She didn’t like authority figures so she was going to make his life a hell being who she was. He shocked her with his response, he shook his head.  
“Oh heaven no, I’mma ship mate just like ya, I just know this ship like tha back of my hand and know all tha barrin’s around it. Plus as I said earlier I am close to Captain Azhar, I have been with him since he gat tha ship.” He said. She kind of just looked at him before giving him a slight nod before picking up a piece of ham and placed it in her mouth, chewing it carefully and enjoying the flavor.  
“Lemme ask ya something young’un. Are ya afraid of heights?” he looked over at her suspiciously. She looked over at him confused why he would ask something like that on a ship the only thing high here was the crow’s nest.  
“Probably no, nothing really bothers me Arab.” She told him and turned to look at the main mast, the wind blew misting them both with cold sea water.  
“But I have to ask because it peaks my interest. Who works the crow’s nest?” she asked him suddenly, she chuckled at her knowledge of the slang terms on the ship already; he had to admit this new shipmate was quite bright. Not many land goers know the names like that.  
“My, my we already now tha ship terms do ya shorty?” he asked her in a light tone before turning and looking up at it.  
“But ya answer ya curiosity, Matchy does.” Heed my warnin though he don’t like new people and most likely will hate ya, ya fresh meat Ayo.” He explained to her, she looked up and furrowed her brows at his name before shaking her head and turned to look back at him.  
“I am sure that I can handle myself Arab, I mean I have taken down guys bigger then you and well Azhar, I think that’s what you said the captain’s name was. I have to say though thank you for your concern.  
“My, what a feisty young’un ain’t ya, ain’t afraid to fight at all huh good that is what he need on this ship.” He said. She shrugged in response leaning on the wall more. Rune wasn’t the type to be bossed around or intimidated that was hard to do. So why the girl decided to join a pirate ship even confused her.  
“you can’t help to be when you have to take care of yourself most of your life. Do you mind showing me my or well the sleeping quarters?” she asked him chuckling slightly; he nodded and tipped his empty plate off the side of the ship before walking off. she did the same and followed him below deck to a very large room filled with bunks.  
“This is tha quarters; ya can have tha top bunk over mine Ayo. I suggest ya sleep newbie cause I’ll have ya up at the crack of dawn.” He patting the old thin cushion as dusted poured out. She looked at it and shrugged before hopping up on it and laid back covering her face slightly with her hat. At least it was a bed something better than the ground she had been sleeping on lately.  
“Sleep tight Ayo.” He said and walked off; she slowly drifted off to the rocking of the ship in a light sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn’t long before she awoke, the room was still dark and shook with the snores of the crew members, and she stretched before sitting up.  
“Curse this damn not sleeping long…” Rune growled out quietly before slipping off the bed. As she slipped off she noticed Arab asleep on the one below her, she tipped her head looking at him wondering when he even came in and went to bed. She looked around the room and wondered the same for the others before shrugging.  
“So I'm up before ye old man?” she said quietly giggling to herself and walked down the small walk way between the bunks before she left the quarters. She wandered around below deck for a bit before finding a secluded place and began to do pushup getting her work out in a way since she was no longer on land she couldn’t go for a jog. When she finished that she began to work on sit ups, in the middle of them when someone walked up behind her and scared her. Without a second thought she shot up and tackled them, it was still dark so she couldn’t make out who it was while she pulled a concealed knife from her boot. She held it at his throat in a threatening way, the cool blade pressed against his skin when she realized it was Arab who she had pinned.  
“Oh I'm sorry Arab… well no not really, don’t sneak up on me unless you want killed.” She said to him standing up and placing her knife back in the side of her boot.  
“Ya really would huh? Sorry for sneakin up on ya, I just didn’t find ya in tha barracks so I came a lookin’ fer ya.” He said standing up to his feet; she shrugged before crossing her arms and looking at him.  
“Now where would I be? Not like I can just walk off the ship now can I? the better question is when we are going to get started” she asked him, he let out a low chuckle before he shook his head.  
“Ya know they say sarcasm mean ya have a witty mind? But we are now, so why don’tcha follow me Ayo?” he said and began to head up deck without another word, she followed close behind him.  
“What are you going to teach me first Arab?” she asked him, he smiled and walked out more on the deck, the sun faintly peeking over the horizon. She looked around noticing the place was pretty much empty, she couldn’t help but wonder why. Where there different shifts or was everyone just hung over from the gathering last night.  
“Well I can show ya how ta do tha sails since we need ta do a change of course.” He said to her as she followed him over to the main mast. It was a cooler morning as the sun slowly began to get more prominent but the sky was still darker as it mixed its navy blue with swirls of red, orange and pinks.  
“Good morning Arab, I see you have Ayo with you this morning?” Azhar asked as he walked up behind them and had a pirate hat on this time that matched his boots and trench coat. His eyes went straight over to Rune and looked her over slightly before looking back at Arab.  
“Oh ye and tha shock was he was up and well also workin’ out before me.” he chuckled. Azhar’s eyebrow rose and smirked slightly.  
“Oh was he? My we may have our hands full now don’t we, but I must say Ayo. I am quite worried about your size you look almost fragile… like a doll if you will? But I am sure you can handle your own no?” Azhar said with a slight smirk.  
“Well if you shut your trap and let me show you what I can do Captain. I am sure you will be highly amazed in what I am capable of.” She retorted with a smirk of her own. He chuckled at them again and tipped his hat more down on his face.  
“Arab will be sure to keep an eye on you and bring me the reports today, but heed my warning Ayo. This isn’t a normal ship.” He said and walked off to the captain’s cabin in the wheelhouse disappearing in the shadow of the door way and shut the door, not even bothering to look back.  
“Well of course it’s a damn pirate ship it’s not a normal one…” she said Arab laughed and watched him disappear before she turned to him raising her eyebrow.  
“What are you laughing at, am I missing something?” she asked him, confusion lacing her voice. He looked down at her and patted her head as he shook his own.  
“Nothin, just Azhar wants ta watch ya. He seems to be interested in ya. He said walking up to the mast more and undoing the rope that held it in place before yanking them and moving the sail.  
“they need ta be like this so that tha wind can catch it.” he said to her then ties it up on two metal rusted hooks fashioned on the side of the mast. As he finished he walked over to the other deck to do that one and she followed him watching him closely. He finished that one and looked back at her as the boat shifted slightly as it changed course.  
“Now we just have that one on the others side of the deck, ya think ya can do it?” he asked her as they walked over to it she looked at it and nodded before untying it and trying to pull it. I was extremely heavy to her and Arab let out a loud guffaw before gripping it and helping her tug on it shifting the sail.  
“Well ya learn fast mate, but ya may need a little help with them.” he said smiling at her and she scowled snatching it from him and tied it to the mast quickly and shaking her head. How did he even do that with only on pull? There was no way, unless he built up the muscle. He was a pirate and the first mate for a reason.  
“I guess I am but I don’t need help you know.” She snapped out and shook her head; he gave her a warm smile.  
“Hey Ayo ya still need ta learn ya ropes and the sails they are heavy bastards, still are ta me ya know?” he said before he took his hands and pressed in her cheeks.  
“Ya need ta smile little one, it makes life not so hard ya know?” he said to her with another one of his goofy smiles. She tried to stop herself but she couldn’t and she gave him one back. He looked over her and chuckled again.  
“Not ya be strange but ya have a nice smile it brightens up my day for sure, how about ya do it more for me?” he asked her, her cheeks began to burn slightly as it dropped into a scowl trying to hide it.  
“Tch… thanks Arab… that’s actually nice to hear.” She said turning her head from him so he would be able to see it and trying to act normal about the whole ordeal.  
“Did ya think all pirates was assholes son?” he asked her again, she stopped and thought for a minute before shrugging and shaking her head.  
“No, not just pirates, all people in general.” She replied. He shook his head as his smile disappeared and turned into a small frown formed over his thin lips.  
“Now I don’ know what happened ta ya ta make ya think that, but I can tell ya I don’t like it and will do my damnest to fix it ta tha best of my abilities.” He told her, one again her shoulders gave him a small shrug as she looked out at the sea.  
“It doesn’t matter honestly, the damage has already been done.” She said to him but he shook his head. He placed his hand on her shoulder and looking at her with a determined look on his face.  
“Well listen hear young’un, the damage may be done but that shouldn’t stop anything else. Ya can’t be a crew if ya don’t work well tagether. Without a crew, tha ships don’ function and will fail. Trust is important son, I hope ya learn ta trust in someone again.” He told her in an earnest tone.  
“I'm not saying I don’t play well with others… or I am you can figure that out on your own their old man. It will take a long while for me to gain trust for others, or even if I ever do.” She told him, he smirked slightly.  
“Well tell me this, if ya didn’t trust me would ya be standin here talkin to me?” he asked her, she stopped in her tracks and thought. Arab was right, but he was so easy to trust for some reason.  
“Well I guess you are right there… but others I assume then.” She said turning away slightly and crossing her arms. He walked up and placed his hands on her shoulders gently, now noticing it, but his hands were oddly warmer than most males.  
“Aye lad don’t be so down, we will fix this, I know it just give us a lil time.” he said smiling at her again, she sighed but nodded slightly.  
“Alright you can try is all I'm saying, but off this shit and on to what are you going to teach me next.  
“I can’t tell ya, I can tell ya, ya gon be a good time though. And whatever needs fixin’ when it does that’s how we do it, but we will do our rounds and check everything now an’ then” he said leading her off onto something else.


	4. Chapter 4

Rune sat at the dining room table under deck leaning on her hand, all that kept going through her mind was when Azhar said that this wasn’t a normal ship. That what was it; she didn’t see anything out of the ordinary besides well the crew was pirates, and good ones at that. Her thoughts were broken when a couple of crew members came to talk to her.  
“Hey ya newbie, did Arab give ya a hard time?” one asked, she shook her head not even looking at them. Even though she didn’t want to admit it she was deathly tired from running around doing all of the deck work plus some today. It still confused her why no one came up., maybe that is what Arab meant by the comment about the ship failing because everyone else is lazy, but no that can’t be because most of them are going around now?  
“Are ya tired little?” another one asked her, once again snatching her from her pondering thoughts and once again Rune shook her head, lying to them. Maybe if she didn’t answer they would go away, she didn’t get a good vibe off these guys at all.  
“Why ain’t ya answerin us?” the last of the three that had come up said snorting at her and crossing his arms as they enclosed on each one of her sides. She became tense and still didn’t look up.  
“Because I have no clue what to say maybe, my name is Ayo and if I were you I would step back before you regret it.” she said drumming her nails on the table lifting her head slightly.  
“Ight, what can ya do then, what are ya strengths?” one of them asked her stepping back alongside the others. They seemed to have become more curious but in an odd way more than anything.  
“A lot of things and some weaknesses I guess, I guess you will have to wait and see what I have in store like everyone else.” She said to him not giving him a straight answer still staring into space, her mind reeling quickly.  
“How do ya not know what ya can do mate?” the other snapped slamming his hand down on the table beside her causing her to jump and whip her head around to him, giving him a nasty glare. The crew member gave her one back but Rune didn’t budge as she stared him down as her drumming abruptly stopped.  
“Not that I don’t know, more I don’t care? Is it really your business? Now excuse me.” she said standing up as one scoffed at her looking her over, narrowing his eyes.  
“Eh, what are ya ta good ta talk ta us cause ya Arab’s pet?” he accused her. she tensed but shook her head and huffed slightly before she pinched in between her eyes in an aggravated manner.  
“I shouldn’t fight with a crew member but oh, you’re itching for one aren’t you?” she said shaking her head and pushing through them trying to keep her head about her. If she wasn’t around them nothing would happen so she began to head up to the deck.  
“Oh is that tha speech he gave ya? Well lemme tell ya a lil secret mate. Half of us don’t get along here anyway.” He said to her. Her brow creased in confusion as she turned back to him.  
“But he said and its true, if a crew doesn’t function…” she was cut off by them laughing. She then looked at them with a face of disapproval and shook her own head before crossing her arms. What was wrong with these three, they weren’t like the others at all; almost different like a whole different species.  
“Tha ship will fail, maybe it already is. Ya just haven’t been here long enough ta see it.” He said to her cutting her from her thoughts as his eyes glowed slightly causing hers to widen in response. As soon as her mouth opened to say something she was cut off when someone walked up behind her and touched her shoulder.  
“Ayo tha captain wants ya in his quarters now.” They said she turned to him and nodded before walking up the stairs to the deck and looking around. She didn’t realize that it was almost dusk; she headed on and somehow mindlessly making herself to his cabin and knocking on the door.  
“Please come in.” he said that smooth deep voice called out, but instead of relaxed it seemed harsh and tense from this morning when she spoke to him. Rune walked in and saw he was shirtless; she rolled her eyes slightly as the door shut. He was fit and very broad; he was chiseled with large muscles and a toned stomach. upon inspecting him she noted a large scar across his chest, it looked to be almost like a claw mark before she shook her gaze from him to meet his eyes.  
“Yes sir?” she asked him not even phased by him. He turned to her and raised his eyebrow watching the reaction she carried suspiciously.  
“Well I must say you did a rather good job today, Arab said you can hold your own very well.” He said standing up from his bed to walk over to her. Azhar looked down at her as small smirk shifted over his lips.  
“Thanks I guess captain.” She told him as she looked around the room not really caring about what was going on, her posture was slouched and relaxed in front of a superior. He chortled as he stuck his hand out for her to shake; she looked down at it and let out a small grunt before taking it and tensing. It was cool to the touch, an inhuman cool which was strange.  
“Ayo, I must say you have the most vibrant green eyes I have ever seen. Green eyes are quite rare and I would know since I have sailed around the world. He told her, she blinked slightly before chuckling lightly herself and pulled her hand back.  
“Thanks again but isn’t it odd for you to be complementing me like so? I mean you called me down here for something as frivolous as that? I must say I am quite shocked unless it is more?” she asked him. Her arms crossing across her chest once more and smirking at him, he pulled his hand back and crossed his own arms over his barren chest.  
“ah straight to the point I see son…” he said trailing off and lingering on the word “son” slightly before turning to walk over to his bed and plop down.  
“You said you came aboard, I do enjoy getting new crew members especially if they work, such as you. You didn’t say much on why though, so tell me now? The reason you came aboard my ship.” He said her, locking his eyes with hers.  
“really that’s all you want you could have just asked me that as I got on.” She snorted before leaning into the wall and grunting again staring back at him not backing down.  
“Well for one I have pretty much been on the streets my whole life. Did somethings and had somethings done to me, we live some we learn some and I got into a lot of trouble, so instead of dealing with my warrants, I left. Simple as that, before I even got on this ship I had the police after me” she told him plainly.  
“I even have to say an interesting story and you planned to stay here on my ship?” he asked her reaching a hand up to stroke his facial hair, she nodded.  
“Well I think I am here am I not?” she stated to him, he looked at her and smirked more before laughing and leaning forward slightly.  
“Well let me tell you, you deem fit to be a pirate.” He said as his eyes glinted slightly, he knew there was something going on with her. More than she was letting on he was going to find out and he was going to have fun doing so. So she can keep up her charade for as long as she wanted.  
“Thank you once again and if that is all I don’t want to breathe your air anymore so I am going to go.” she said turning to the door before they heard a loud yell.  
“Land hoe!” it rang out in the distance, it must have come from above in the crow’s nest. Azhar stood from his head and briskly walked past her before heading down the hall to the deck, she followed behind him swiftly and looked up. A taller, rather dirty man had come down the ladder and headed for them. he had matted brown hair and brown eyes, his skin looked like it had patches on it from the filth he carried. Rune stood there and watched him wobble up to Azhar.  
“An island north bound, maybe 150 to 200 yards or so. If my calculations are wrong do it ya damn self.” He told Azhar who returned it with a glare. The pirates eyes wandered over to Rune and looked her over, studying her carefully.  
“Who tha hell is ya small one, ya look nothin’ ta be a damn pirate. A pitiful excuse if I say so meself!” he said in a condescending tone that made Rune tense and clench her fists next to her. she went to snap at him but Azhar had put his hand on her shoulder to stop her, still glaring at him.  
“Matchy this is is Ayo, he is new here and is good at what he does. So please do treat him with respect and don’t run him off.” Azhar said in a stiff tone. Matchy simply responded with wrenching and spitting out a lewgie at his feet, she cringed at the sound thinking that was rather disgusting.  
“Eh? Ya think if tha others weren’t so weak they wouldn’t have ran off like they done? Think of it as a favor, a blessin in disguise.” He retorted to Azhar with a shrug before he leaned down into her face, his breath smelled of booze and rotten fruit along with stagnate water. It caused her to gag slightly before she gave him a nasty glare.  
“What ya got good fer ya mate?” He asked her she shoved him back suddenly causing him to stumble backwards as she glared down at him.  
“Tch, damn what is with all of you probing me on what I can do? I am good with swords? Is that what you want Matchy?” she asked him. He growled out and shot to his feet and stalked back over to her.  
“Are ya now?” he asked her glaring her down, she began drumming her nails on her arm as she crossed them. She had a bad temper and he was pressing all of her buttons the right way to send her over the edge. He then turned to Arab and tisked at him.  
“Did ya teach tha mate that ya fat lazy hog?” he asked him in a rude tone, Rune’s eyes went wide.  
“Excuse me what gives you the damn right to…” she was cut off as Azhar’s hand covered her mouth, she glared up at him as he looked between Arab and Matchy. These two have always rubbed each other the wrong way, pretty much since Matchy joined the crew.  
“Na, he musta had tha talent before he came aboard.” Arab told him with a slight edge to his normal cheery voice, Matchy returned it with a snarl before looking back at Rune, pointing a bony finger at her.  
“When we get ta tha island lil one, ya are mine ya hear?” he said before walking off to go under deck and disappearing.  
“I am sorry for him, he is an idiot most times… he sure got you fired up though Ayo? You didn’t even flinch when it came to him” he said with an amused tone watching her as she shook her head watching him.  
“Tch, its fine it’s not like it’s your fault he’s a moron. He is the one that has it coming to him not you.” She said turning back to him with a serious look in her eyes, his widened faintly as a small mischievous smirk fell over her lips. She looked between Arab and Azhar before raising her eyebrow.  
“I accept his challenge.” She stated, they both had a look of shock on their face which made her chuckle.  
“You aren’t scared of the loony man?” Azhar asked her, this time she laughed loudly before shaking her head and holding up her hand.  
“Scared? No, no I think he is a joke and I am going to show him how funny he is to me.” she snorted and looked around and spotted the island and putting her hands on her hips. Azhar looked her over once again taking in the shape her body held.  
“My, my you are a different man aren’t you?” he laughed as she turned to him again and looked confused but also amused at the same time.  
“Yea I guess I am.” She said to him. She wasn’t a man, but men must get scared off too easily by that mistake of a man, or maybe his stench scared them off. She was a woman of her word ad what he wants he will get, probably not what he is expecting.  
“Well I suppose I should be heading bed I have to get up in the morning with Arab.” She said and walked off to the main quarters. Azhar watched her as she disappeared.  
“Is there a reason why ya reactions are so intense ta Ayo Azhar?” Arab asked causing him to turn to him and smirk.  
“I am just interested is all Arab, but excuse me I have to do my rounds and you should head under also long day since we should be reaching that soon.” He said tipping his hat slightly as he walked off leaving Arab there in slight shock.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was setting once again by the time they got there due to there was a large gust of wind that blew them off course during the day. As they reached the island it had a small beach and was mostly forest and Greenland. Everyone was getting on small boats before lowering down into the water to head to the shore. Rune on the other hand had a different course of action, she tossed her hat over a Arab and moved to the edge of the boat and flipped off and dove in and proceeded to swim to shore.  
“that felt rather refreshing, I needed that.” she said to herself letting her hair down to shake it out the water before pulling back up into the messy bun she had it in, it looked flat due to the moisture in her hair. She breathed in before beginning to look around; heading around onto the other side of the island she soon ran onto the others who were setting up torches to light the white sandy beach.  
“Ayo, heres ya hat son!” Arab called out waving it before tossing it to her as she began heading over to him, she placed it on her head and glanced around at the rest that pulled their small boats to shore she shook her head with a small chuckle.  
“What scared of a little water… or is it whats in the water and you call yourself pirates.” She snorted before turning to Arab and nodding to him. She is the only one she could deal with really, well him and the captain only because she had to.  
“Thank you Arab, let me tell you that water was quite refreshing” she told him with a small smile, he returned it with a big goofy grin. He walked off and she followed close behind him to the others as they laid things out on the beach from the boats. Arab grabbed a bag and sat it down with a metallic thunk before opening it.  
“Here Ayo, ya need to choose ya weapon.” He told her, she snapped her head back to him with a confused expression playing across her face before it dawned on her that Matchy challenged her to a duel and she accepted it. He moved to lay them out on the beach; she looked over each one slowly carefully to pick one that would suit her since hers were back hidden on this ship. Only reason being it had her name carved into the blade. After a moment of look and contemplating, her eyes landed upon a flimsy looking saber, very worn but sturdy. She leaned over to pick it up before nodding to it.  
“Ar…are ya sure? There is plenty other ones ya can pick from.” He said, his voice laced in confusion, she replied with a small shake of the head then looked at him with a serious look.  
“This one will do swimmingly.” She said as she walked from him to go find Matchy, eager to put the disrespectful lowlife in his place. Rune spotted him talking with the same three that questioned her earlier; he was leaning on his sword cockily Arab wasn’t too far behind her. Matchy turned his head enough to spot her.  
“Oh look, I guess ya didn’t back down now did ya? Well lemme beat ya and get this over with.” He said to her as he walked out further onto the beach nearing her. She looked out of the corner of her eyes to see Azhar watching intently with his arms crossed over his chest, her assumption to see what she can do. She shrugged and looked back at Matchy, looking him over knowing what he may do.  
“Ight, Ight backs tagether and ten steps out an turn Ayo, first one ta get pinned wins.” He instructed her, she rolled her eyes because she knew the drill but entertained him and did as he told. They began to walk out; around the fifth step she suddenly ducked. Matchy’s sword barely catching the back of her neck making her hair stand on end. Quickly she turned around, raising her sword and meeting his with a loud metallic clang.  
“well looks like we have a cheater here don’t we?” she asked him narrowing her eyes at him and stepping back pointing the end of the blade at him. He smirked at her then let out a crazed chuckle that sent chills down her spine.  
“I gotta admit ya runt, ya perty damn smart.” He said before swinging at her again, she flipped back in a backwards one handed hand spring before landing in a crouch, one of her legs extended out. Azhar watching more in interest as he moves a hand up to stroke his facial hair, but he never took his eyes off her.  
“Now are we going to fight fair or not because I have some pretty nasty tricks up my sleeves also.” Rune asked him standing up, her sword spine against her nose and forehead, the lights from the torches making the blade glint.  
“Ya fightin a pirate, ya really think its gon be fair ya runt?” he asked her she gave him a nod. Well he had a point there at least; it was something that came out of his mouth that was the truth. Suddenly he came running at her, she blocked his sword and swiped before bringing her own up. He counteracted it once again and they began to battle. Rune managing to block all of his attacks, in the streets she had fight saltier and more aggressive men then him, but there was some close calls.  
“Ya skilled wit a sword I see ya runt!” he snapped out getting angry that she matched him, his eyes flashed brightly causing her to lose balance and fall backwards on her back. Before she could stand or even process what happened he was standing over her and placed his blade at her throat.  
“Any last words newbie… I guess ya lose. Ya weren’t no pirate to begin with.” He stated , she looked up and narrowed her eyes.  
“Yes, I just want to know whats that coming up behind you?” she asked him causing him to turn. Rune stood up swiftly and pressed her foot into the middle of his back as she grabbed his sword, yanking it from his hand as he fell. She knelt on his back to pin him to the ground and slipped her blade under his throat, it embedding in his skin. One move she could kill him with ease, he froze.  
“What tha hell ya little shit!” he snapped at her again, his voice losing the emotion he once held, without another word Rune stood and began walking away, dropping the swords and showing mercy. He shot up and ran after her and she turned not even phased, lifting her knee as he ran into it. Matchy fell to his knees and she grabbed his hair and yanked it so he was looking at her.  
“You know for someone who claims to be good at sword fighting and showing me the ropes you got yourself in a little predicament. I guess I showed you instead stay down or I wont show you mercy this time.” she snapped at him and shoving him backwards and walked off heading past Arab. He clapped her on the back hard causing her to stumble slightly.  
“Wow Ayo ya got game don’t ya?” he asked in shock, Azhar was also shocked as he looked between Matchy and her. He had no words to say for what he just witnessed.  
Rune shrugged Arab off and went to walk off again, he followed after her. Confused on her reaction, no one has ever ran from winning a fight before.  
“Where are ya goin’ Ayo?” he asked her, she stopped for a minute and thought. Where was she going? She didn’t have to run this was normal for them they were pirates not regular people.  
“You know I don’t know this time Arab.” She said turning to him, he gave her a small chuckle.  
“Then here, so ya do know? Why dontcha come with me? I gotta go get fruit fer tha ship so we don’t get scurvy.” He said, she agreed and they walked off, disappearing into the dense tree line. As they gathered different fruits, the same thing kept running through her mind. Why or did Matchy’s eyes flash when she made him mad? Was it just the glare of the torches that caught them right. She wasn’t sure exactly what she was in for on this ship but only time would tell.  
“Ayo?” Arab said as he turned back to her with a large basket of fruit. She shook from her thoughts and looked over at him, blinking slowly.  
“Yes Arab?” she asked him, he looked confused and walked over to her and made a small grunt and looked her over. She pushed him away with a strange look on her face.  
“Just seein if ya okay, ya been quiet for a while now.” He said moving back over to gather his basket. She nodded and furrowed her brows slightly before grabbing some more bananas.  
“I was just thinking, no reason to invade my personal space there. I am usually quiet also you just always talk to me.” she said looking at him and shaking her head and lifting her basket and looking around.  
“Ight, if ya say so, let’s take this back ta Azhar then ya are free ta wander about the island til we go.” He said and they began to walk off making their way back to the beach with their bounty.


	6. Chapter 6

Rune left the ship and began to wander around the island, as she did deeper in the forest she stumbled up on a hot spring and smirked slightly at her find.  
“A nice hot bath sounds amazing I suppose it wouldn’t hurt.” She said chuckling to herself as she pulled everything free besides her hair and hung them up on a nearby branch before slipping into the water with a content groan. As Rune sat there and relaxed even further she heard the bushes move, her eyes snapped open, her head turning to see her shipmates walking in and getting undressed.  
“Wow nice find Ayo! We really needed this!” one of them said to her, her eyes went wide at the thought that if they got in and got near her they will find out she was a woman. She needed to get without them noticing, but how? She sat there for a brief second and wracked her brain.  
“If I didn’t know who ya were I would have though ya was a perty lady.” Another one said, she grunting before shaking her head snorted before looking behind them, they looked at her confused and turned to look also. With this split second she climbed from the spring and rushed to grab her things before leaving them behind. She got dressed by a faraway tree; she pulled her pants back up and buckled them when she heard someone walk up behind her.  
“Nice job with putting Matchy in his place, maybe if you hurt his pride he will calm down Ayo.” Azhar said, she turned to see her heart began to beat fast in panic but she played it cool. He leaned back against the tree, one boot up against it, his hat tipped down more into his face as he glanced over at her through the corner of his iced blue eyes. Rune swore she saw his eyes trailing over her but she also say Matchy’s eyes flashed and pushed it out of her mind.  
“Thanks I guess it wasn’t nothing, it wasn’t hard if you know how to use a sword.” She told him, he nodded in agreement before smirking slightly at her remark.  
“But you did, honestly most of my crew doesn’t know how to use one. They just wield one and hope they defeat what they are up against before it defeats them.” he chuckled standing up right and making his way over to her, looking down at her.  
“Let’s just say I learned it quickly so I didn’t end up dying out on the streets.” She told him flatly, he gave her a warm but curious smile almost suspicious in a sense. He also had a knowing look behind his eyes before he replied and tipped his hat to her.  
“Like a true fighter does, well we are about ready to head out. I will be on the ship if you need me. I have somethings to sort out and deal with… If you aren’t on there when we leave Ayo… we will leave you behind. It would be a shame.” He said with a small wink before he walked until he disappeared into the tree line. She let out a small sigh and walked off to find Arab who was waiting on her.  
“There ya are, let’s go so we can hit tha hay.” He said she just followed him to a small ship and they sailed off to the boat.


	7. Chapter 7

It has been a while since they had left that island, Rune was on her own and working on the sails. She looked around at the ship, the other workers doing their own jobs. It felt about almost dawn, she caught herself in the middle of an eye roll. She hadn’t been able to sleep very much since the island due to what she thought she saw. As she went back to her work, she began tighten the rope again when suddenly the rope snapped slightly. The wind had caught the sail, jerking it, it sent a sharp shard of wood from the splintering mast at her. She let out a small shriek and it just sliced through her clothes, cutting it cleanly through the wrapping that concealed her breasts. Rune looked down and swallowed hard as the shredded pieces of clothing fell to the deck. Her breasts quickly expanded out and popping some of the top buttons of her shirt.  
“Oh shit!” she cried out as she turned to see the men staring at her, quickly becoming more hungry vacant gazes, they walked closer to her.  
“Ya a woman Ayo, I knew ya smelled sweet but had no idea ya was one…” one said licking his lips, she stepping back hold her hands back and giggling nervously.  
“Man wontcha look at that rack on her…” another said as they began to crowd her in a circle. She gulped and looked over all of them shaking slightly.  
“Le…lets not get the wrong idea here! I am one of you remember?” she said to them they shook their head and licked their lips. A few seemed to be drooling for her.  
“Do ya know how longs its been since we saw a perty woman like yaself… let alone been able ta touch one?” another asked her, she opened her mouth to say something but they got closer she just turned and shot off holding her chest down with her arms.  
“This wasn’t my intentions, oh my fucking god why did they have to find out?!” she yelled out running towards the other side of the deck. They were yelling compliments at her, wolf whistling, some even where getting into fights over her. Rune shot into the wheelhouse and stopped to take a breather. She heard a door open, someone reached out and grabbed her and yanked her in. she stumbled and fell back onto her behind with a startled cry. The door was slammed and locked as she looked up in panic, terrified of who may have had her.  
“Do you want to explain why my men are chasing you like rabid beasts?” Azhar’s voice tolled out, she looked up at him her chest heaving. He was turned to his door with both hands on it before he turned to her. she was speechless, she knew he was going to make her walk the plank and she was going to be fed to the sharks.  
“I knew you were a woman when you boarded my ship Ayo, well if that is even your real name. No man has that curvy of a figure, but I will tell you. You’re a true pirate that was deception at its finest.” He said to her, raising his eyebrow and looking her over slightly.  
Y…you knew and you let me stay?” she stammered out and shot to her feet confused and skeptical. Her hands still covering her chest, her shirt torn up the side barely covering anything, it was useless. He walked past her to his dresser, not even phased by the fact she was half naked in his bedroom. The air around them began to thicken with tension as he held his words before he finally spoke.  
“I am not like other ships; if you earn your keep then I don’t mind you staying and you have done that.” he said handing her a shirt then turning his back to her, moving his hands to rest on his hips.  
“I… why do I even need this… what are you claiming me?” she asked him narrowing her eyes at him; he leaned on the wall not looking at her.  
“Well what ever happened caused your shirt to rip. I thought you may need a new one… or I can take it back and you can run around topless?” he asked her with a smirk peeking back at her slightly, motioning to the shirt he gave her. Rune looked down at the shirt as her face began to burn and she scowled at him before turning from him and slipping it on. It was white and made of soft fabric, probably something he stole. To be honest it was like a gown on her but Azhar wasn’t a small man where she was.  
“My name is Rune Ari.” She spoke as she buttoned up the shirt, turning back to face him. He nodded and moved over to sit on his bed and study her.  
“My, my I have to say you are quite the woman Rune. Do me a favor though I am having a problem picturing you do you mind showing me the real you. I would like to meet my ship mate for the first time.” He said with a deviant smirk as he watched her. She took a deep breath and reach up to grab her hat and she threw it at him, he didn’t mind. He was more so intrigued with the woman that stood In front of him. Her hands reached up to pull the band from her hair and let it down shaking it out as it cascaded down her back in lavish waves. It stopped just above her thighs; it had grown since she boarded the ship a couple of months ago. He just stared at her before laughing.  
“You do know that my men wont leave you be… not looking like that…” he said trailing off then thought for a second, his hand coming up to rub his chin.  
“Wait I have an idea actually.” He said before lifting her and throwing her over his shoulder and walking out to the deck. All of his men suddenly surrounding him like vultures closing him in a circle. He narrowed his eyes at them and looked them over his hand moving up to purposely grab Rune’s butt, she jerked and growled at him.  
“why you little… when I get my hands on you….” She hissed out quietly to him, he just smirked at her and squeezed it.  
“The captain brought out the woman!” one called out, Rune tensed slightly and gripped the back of his shirt, shaking slightly. She honestly didn’t know what he was going to do let alone say to them, but what came out of his mouth shocked her and everyone on the ship.  
“She is not to be touched. She may have deceived us but she is mine. I have claimed her, she is to stay in the cabin with me!” he shouted out to them resting his fist on his hip. The whole crew she swore groaned out and cursed under their breath.  
“The captain gets all the women…” one grumbled kicking at the deck as they all turned to walk away. Azhar turned to walk back to the wheelhouse again.  
“Tch yours my ass, get your hands off me.” she snapped out kicking her legs, he walked into his room and shut the door before dropping her into his chair at his desk. He chuckled slightly and leaned down to get in her face, gripping it to make her look at him.  
“Did you want to fend for yourself? I could just throw you out in the deck again and take my shirt back.” He said to her, she snatched her face away from him and snarled her lip at him. Azhar straightened up and looked down at her.  
“Think of it as an order of protection, it made them leave you alone didn’t it?” she said to her all she did was grunt in response and cross her arms.  
“That means I am to stay in this place with you?” she asked him in an irritated fashion, he returned it with a small nod.  
“but how am I going to “earn my keep” if I stay in here with you.” She asked him narrowing her eyes at him and pulling her knees up to her chest.  
“Ah so feisty… I cant get a thank you?” he said shaking his head and clicking his tongue before he moved over to his desk to look through it for something.  
“You will still do some when things calm down probably double but you will have to follow me around. I admit that it’s amusing that you are more worried about your duties then your wellbeing Rune.” He said to her turning his head slightly. Her mouth opened to say something but nothing came out as she was froze in thought. Well this was her home, the closest thing she has had, in her mind she had to keep up in it.  
“So in a sense I will be like an assistant?” she asked him in a sassy tone, he shook his head and went to flop down on his bed. His black hair messy but still looked kept on him, at this time rested a little bit more below his shoulders. He glanced over at her with the blue eyes that seemed to bore into her skull.  
“More like tumor honestly. A prisoner for safe keeping, you will do as I say and follow me around. Unless of course back to my men, one wrong move and you will have to fend for yourself.” He said in a nonchalant tone. She grunted at him again and leaned back into the large velvet chair she had been sitting in.  
“Then that means I am to share a room with you too?” she asked him, he chuckled quite amused with her twenty questions. He slipped his shirt off and held his tongue to make her squirm slightly before letting fall off the side of the bed, looking at her.  
“I don’t have anywhere else for you to stay… Where did that bright crew mate I had… oh that’s right. Ayo doesn’t exist now does he? You can sleep in my chair or on the floor little girl. Remember I am doing you a favor so you better watch your tongue with me before I get “bored” of you.” He said with a serious tone as he pinched the flame on the candle, the whole room went dark. She grumbled slightly at him and snuggled into the chair, she ended up dozing off into a light sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day came around hard for Rune due to she had not slept very well, tossing and turning from the previous night’s stress. Upon waking up she noticed the cabin was empty and she was covered with a sheet. When she sat up her back snapped causing her to let out a low pained groan as she slipped from the chair. Grabbing the sheet off the chair she threw it back on Azhar’s bed, gripping her fists and glaring at it.  
“Tch I don’t need your hand outs “captain”.” She snarled out. Rune began to pad around the room in an irritable fashion, glaring at the door every so often as she passed it.  
“So he tells me I am going to follow him around and he leaved me here? Why the hell did I even sleep that long…” she asked herself rubbing the back of her head. Then the door creaked open Azhar’s voice was clearly audible on the other side of it. He seemed to be talking to Arab by the sounds of it.  
“Oh yes she is quite fine in here, in the whole excitement I forgot you were sleeping.” He said to him, she rolled her eyes at his voice and chose to ignore everything else. He then stepped in and looked at her, almost shocked she was awake.  
“Ah, Rune I see you are finally awake?” Azhar asked, she turned to him and sneered, her arms crossed across her chest and drumming her finger on her elbow.  
“Oh no I thought I was fucking asleep! Why did you just leave me, I thought I was supposed to follow you around?” she snapped at him. His chuckle escaped him once again as he sat down on his desk, kicking his feet up and resting his hands behind his head.  
“I told you, you were going to stay in here until my men got their holds about them.” he said. Then suddenly the round port hole window in the cabin snapped open, ripping the blackout curtain off it. She whipped her head over to see the purple darkened night sky; the gust of wind took papers off Azhar’s desk and scattering them. The sound of rushed footsteps came down the hall and then the door swung open to reveal a drenched Arab that was panting boisterously.  
Azhar, I need tha little lady! This storm is blowin’ in fast an’ hard and we need tha extra power!” Arab wheezed out. The captain looked at her and motioned her to follow Arab.  
“Arab don’t let anything happen to Rune.” He said standing up and pressing his hair off his shoulders before moving over to look out the window. Arab grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the wheelhouse and cabin.  
“Come on Ayo, we need ya help… Tha wind picked up real fast… it went and got nasty real quick!” he called out to her over the howling wind, her hair whipping around her without sympathy. This wasn’t a normal storm, the energy was off. It felt strange is the best way to explain, nothing else but strange.  
Lightning lit up the sky with a milky purple color as the thunder cracked loudly around them, mist from the previous wave that rock the boat came over them. They tried to make their ways to the sails as the shipped rocked gruelingly, the rain pouring down on them relentlessly making everything hard to see. Rune’s hair stuck to her body from the moisture, her short became soaked and clung to her but she was to focused to even care at this point.  
“Ayo get them ropes, tha sails snapped and we have ta get them back in position!” he bellowed out to her, without hesitation she ran to the other side of the ship and began working on one of the sails trying to get it under control. She almost had it as it thrashed and shook about, yet, she couldn’t shake the feeling she was being watched. She didn’t have the focus or time to figure out who it was so she just put it off as the captain.  
As she was looping the rope around its glinting steel holder she heard a loud snap and lightning flashed again. The sails rope had snapped from the hold, the rope still in her hand and it flung her over board into the back churning abyss of the sea. Rune hit the water hard and sank below the surface deeply before regaining herself and swam up to the surface. Water spitting from her mouth as she was being tossed around into the waves, she realized the ship had been taken too far for her to even scream for them. Even though it was already a large gap she gave everything to try and swim after it waves hitting her hard and shoving her under with each one. Her body soon began to feel like lead and slowly she faded into black, the last bit of air escaping her lungs as she went under a small amount of bubbles leaving her mouth. Before Rune fell unconscious something had grabbed her and pulled her, she didn’t know what way. It could be under for all she knew. Her body went limp against it as she sunk into the darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

The storm died down around the ship, Arab had looked everywhere for Rune and she was nowhere to be found. He stood in Azhar’s office after he had told him, head held down unable to look at his captain as he paced the room furiously.  
“How the hell did that even manage to happen Arab? I told you to make sure nothing happened to her!” he snapped out rubbing along his facial hair as he paced the length of the room once more. Arab stood there fumbling with is shaking hands and looking down at the ground.  
“Azhar I couldn’t stop it, tha rope broke and somehow or another she got flung off the ship, it was ta late by the time I got over ta her sail....” He stopped and swallowed thick almost not wanting to tell him the worst part of the news. Azhar narrowed his eyes and walked towards the man, his boots making clicks on the wooden floor, his eyes flashing with anger.  
“There is more isn’t there Arab, what else do you have to tell me?” He said to him in a dark tone, his face held concern and seriousness, almost as if he knew what was about to come out of his mouth.  
“Well… ya see Matchy n’ three other shipmates also disappeared after Ayo for thrown from tha boat…” Arab explained to him, Azhar’s gripped his fists tightly, his eyes flashing with more aggression then they had last time. He hit his desk and making a loud cracking noise as it split in half and splintered with ease.  
“Of course they took her; I knew they weren’t right, I could tell by their stench. Yet I am not one to judge and give others a chance that they have never got.” He let out a loud agitated sigh and pinched between his eyes as he clenched them shut.  
“Arab, we need to get her back. Rune is our’s and this isn’t Rune’s war with them but they are going to use her as a pawn against us. Galahad has really over stepped his boundaries this time.” he said snarling his lip and turning to Arab.  
“Aye sir, he involved her in somethin’ that she had to right ta be in.” Arab replied. In response Azhar let out a wry chuckle as he licked over his lips. His personality changing in almost an instant and a small amused hiss escaped his lips. He moved over to sit at his desk in almost an eerily calm manner.  
“No he too something that belonged to me. Round up the crew so we can explain what is going on. There is a change of action and course. I think it is about time we stepped foot into their domain and no longer follow the rules like them. I need to contact The Others Council.” He said to him, Arab looked at him never seeing him in this state but once. He was shell shocked by Azhar’s direction and the mention of the council that hated him the most.  
“Azhar ya know they won’t help us. What’s tha use callin fer them anyways, a waste a time I think.” He retorted to his earlier demand, confused on his sudden decision to call upon them.  
“Arab tell me, what is Rune?” he asked him folding his hands on his desk and looking at him raising his eyebrow.  
“She’s a… human!” he said suddenly with wide eyes as he nodded to him. He turned to walk out in a quick pace as Azhar began to write out the letter for their presence.  
“I’ll leave ya be n’ do what ya asked captain!” Arab said as he left the wheelhouse and went to follow out his orders to round up the crew.


	10. Chapter 10

“What in tha hell do ya mean ya didn’t bring me Arab, ain't that who I asked for?” Galahad yelled at Matchy who rolled his eyes in response to him. Galahad was a tall, thicker, and ruggedly handsome man who sat on a throne. His aged hair a dark brown that had gray and silver at the roots and it spread through it. His hair had come to his chin, matted at the ends meaning his hair wasn’t very kept, neither was he. His menacing black eyes and pale skin along with the prominent scowl on his face tied it all together along with his untidy attire. Galahad was almost the flip side of Azhar from his ship to how he held himself.   
“Well, I thought ya woulda wanted somethin’ that meant more ta tha damn leech then tha idiot.” Matchy snorted at him crossing his arms; he looked highly offended that he would question his motives. Galahad stopped and stared at him in interest, his large bony hand reached up to scratch his five o’clock shadow.   
“Somethin’ more important eh, what more important than tha damn first mate of tha ship, tha only one that holds it tagether?” he asked him in a low cracking tone. Matchy gave him a small smirk before pulling his fingers up to his mouth and blew a loud piercing whistle through the air of the cavern. Three other men, the same one on the ship that questioned Rune walked in. Rune being thrown over one of their shoulders soaking wet.  
“Meet Ayo Galahad, or well Rune is tha damn harpy’s real name. She stowed away on his ship, and he let her stay. Didn’t even lay a finger on her when he knew, and he claimed her. That’s why I brought her to ya.” He told him as the others walked up and dropped her at the foot of Galahad's throne. She was unconscious still from being flung into the water and waterlogged horribly from the swim to the cavern.   
“He had a lady on his ship… I wonder why if tha idiot claimed her why he wouldn’t touch her. She is mighty fine lookin…” he said before standing and making his way over to her, looking over her skin. Indeed no marks visible to his eye at this point he would have to look for more later.   
“How do ya know if she means anything ta him?” he asked him as she began to cough the water from her lungs and come too. She slowly sat up and struggled to breathe her body shaking hard.   
“Considerin’ he was always watchin’ her, and when she was found out, he is tha one that claimed her in front of everyone as I said. Listen ya moron… But do ya still want tha fat tradin’ hog or tha damn girl? Matchy asked him in a sharp tone as he watched him walk move over to her. It was just a couple of steps which made Rune look up and let out a hoarse cry and tried to scramble away from him. Galahad reached over and grabbed her with ease, looking her over. His skin against hers much warmer than normal, warmer than Azhar’s and the same as Arab’s, Galahad lifted her.   
“Where do ya think ya goin’ lil girly?” he asked her, then leaned in to sniff her slightly and shuddering at her smell which caused her to tense. Upon pulling away from her, his pupils fluctuated even though you couldn’t tell with how dark his eyes were. She jerked at his touch and managed to turn her head only to spot Matchy.   
“Y…you traitor, you betrayed Azhar after all he had done for you?” she cried out, very upset by his unjustness and false notions. He smirked and walked closer to them.   
“Ah, just shut it ya damn harpy. Azhar was never my capt’n anyways. Galahad had always been and now he's yers ‘nd by tha looks of it, he seems ta like ya… a lot.” Matchy spoke down to her in a condescending tone. Rune swallowed hard and looked back at the man holding her. She usually wasn’t afraid, but the fear she held now was a bottomless bit in her stomach almost making her nauseous. Galahad looked her over; he hadn’t said a word since he put his hands on her. His gaze shifted to Matchy before giving him a small nod.   
“She’ll do jus’ fine; she is mine. Understand?” Galahad asked him, Matchy sighed and nodded before turning to walk off.   
“Ya know I never wanted tha damn shrew. Do what ya want with her I guess, do ya even have a plan anyways ya featherbrain?” Matchy replied to him. Galahad snorted and glared at the back of his head.   
“Ya know I do ya dunder, drop tha damn sails n’ head off for the mystic islands, we have somethin’ important ta do with her.” he said with a small smirk and looked down at her.   
“Ya hear that yer gon’ be mine fer ever. Azhar ain't ever gettin’ ya back, not when imma change ya into me, he’ll never want ya back since he hates us.” He said as he pulled her into his chest more, his scent filled her nose suddenly he held her close. He had an added smell; it was good nor bad but neutral. It was a very dark soft musk. The crewmates went about doing everything and dropping the sails with a big flap.   
“Ch… change me, l…like how!?” she stuttered out to him as she began to thrash about in his arms, trying to break from his grip. He tightened it and walked back to his cabin before walking in and plopping her down in his bed. His eyes trailed over her body again, every curve and inch of skin they could consume. His hand came up to push her hair behind her ear, the skin on his hands was very coarse and calloused, much like Azhar’s. This for some unknown reason made her long for him more, what was happening to her? She didn’t know.   
“Oh ya will see my lil’ Vixen, but fer now ya are gon’ ta stay with more and get ta know me better.” He told her with an odd predator like vulturous grin. She shook her head and scooted back on the bed in an effort to get away from him, trapping herself at the end.   
“No… No! I am not yours to even get to know l…let alone look at you marauding man! I want nothing to do with you!” she screamed at him, his body tenses and he glared at her.   
“Listen here ya harlot! Ya belong ta no one but me, and Imma make good n’ sure of that here soon!” he yelled back at her suddenly, his eyes flashing along with it. She stared at in shock and swallowed hard once again.   
“N…no… no I… I belong… t…to my captain… I… I am Azhar’s…” she mumbled to herself almost in a shock as it sunk in. How could she? Her captain of all people captivated her heart. She pulled her legs up to her chest and began to rock slightly. Galahad looked at her before letting out a loud guffaw and lunged at her to get in her face.   
“Ya think he wants ya, just a human girl as yaself? He didn’t even touch ya when he claimed ya. So na I don’ think so, granted he may have used ya once or twice because of ya body… that’s if the scurvy dog hadn’t already. Then like every other one, he’ll kill ya perty little face. With me, though, I will make ya life plentiful, and ya won’t have ya worry about dyin on my hands. Not like I am givin ya a damn choice, ya gon be mine in a couple of days anyways. Fer ever, I mean I got ta use ya first before we have our happily ever after.” He said, she looked at him, and you could tell the gears were turning in his mind with a sinister plan. His eyes lit up even more when the words that coated his tongue spilled from it.   
“how the hell do you think you are going to use me you, scoundrel? I would never betray that ship or that man!” she yelled at him breaking her face from his grip. A dark smirk formed across his lips showing his yellow smoked stained teeth.   
“Ya are gon’ have no choice my lovely, ya body will make ya when it comes time.” he said laughing loudly as he looked over, pinching the flame on his candle making the room go entirely dark only his eyes glowed in the eeriness. He pinned Rune to the bed and looked down at her.   
“Ya gon’ want ya strength when it comes time, so I suggest ya sleep my little siren.” He said in a cold tone that made her blood ice over. Then he only dropped his weight on her so she couldn’t move. She had no clue what was going on, now she couldn’t move to get away from this man. This man that wasn’t hers, this man that took her when she was happy where she was, life… life isn’t fair at all now, is it?


	11. Chapter 11

Azhar had been sleepless for days after had sent the letter to The Other Council. He sat in his cabin, his hair a mess and leaning on one of his hands staring down at his desk. The council usually blow him, them, and his ship off because of what they were. No other magical beings get along with vampires because they have to drain others to live. Azhar isn’t innocent; he had done it before, but it's how he lives, how his life is sustained. Draining others of their life forces, but this wasn’t about him or his ship. It was about Rune, the fragile human girl that came aboard the wrong ship.   
Azhar forced himself to stand to his feet, grabbing his hat and walked out of his cabin into the wheelhouse. He made his way out to the deck to make his usual rounds. The floor looked dead; his crew was working but time seemed to be trudging along. He expected Rune to come running out and fix one of their mistakes suddenly; this was odd for Azhar this feeling. His heart was heavy for her; he wished to see her, take her back. A small broken smile formed as he thought about it, it made his heart swell she always is on his mind.   
As he made his round all of his crew seemed sluggish but it was getting done, not at the pace it ever had. Has that girl really had that much of an impact on the ship? He didn’t realize it until she was gone, or she just did anything to help keep the ship together. Time ticked my even slower as they neared Galahad's charted territory. Azhar let out a gravelly sigh and headed back towards the wheelhouse when he stopped, spotting a white falcon perched on top of the roof of the wheelhouse, his eyes widened in realization on what that was. The Others Councils symbol hung around its neck as it let out a loud squall and flew over to him as he clicked his tongue, holding out his arm. Upon its leg was a letter, he was in shock that they took their time out to respond to him.   
“They responded this is a shock.” he said taking it off the bird before letting it go. He closed his eyes and suddenly appeared at his desk in his cabin, his hands clammy and shaking as he slowly pried up the wax seal. A bright illuminated as they paper came out on its own and stood up on its own in front of him.   
“Azharis Vaduva, why have you summoned a presence with us, what mess do we have to clean up of yours this time?” a male’s voice projected as the light dimmed. It was a small group of The Others Council on the other side of the letter. A better explanation of it, it was the heads of it themselves. He couldn’t tell who was who due to they had their faces covered for safety reasons. Azhar’s eyes narrowed at the use of his full name.   
“No mess, it is an urgent matter, one of my fellow shipmates had been taken from me during the last storm.” He said leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. They sighed and shook their head which angered Azhar; he dug his nails into his arm and holding his tongue.   
“Sir Vaduva, how do you know they didn’t just leave? You can’t just assume they were taken now, can you? Storms can be a treacherous thing on a ship; they could have just been flung off no?” A female's voice rang out to him, he snarled and turned his head more into the light showing the bags under his eyes.   
“Azharis, why do you look so, well to put it bluntly… you look worse than you ever have.” Someone else spoke out; he tried to take a breath but snapped his head over to them.   
“It was not just a damn crew member; it was a girl! Not just any girl, she was a damn human and Galahad took her! Now are you going to sit here and belittle me or are you going to help me?” he snapped at them his eyes beginning to glow faintly, his mouth opened as he let out a small hiss.   
“How can we be so sure that you don’t want us to help because she tried to get away and he saved her?” they asked him, narrowing their eyes behind their hoods, he leaned in and went to snap at them again as Arab walked into the cabin. He walked up to the desk with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed at them.   
“Ya know Ayo was one of us. She helped us n’ was more than loyal ta this damn ship. She woulda never got up nd’ scampered off. She wasn’t flung off tha damn ship ye lily livered scoundrels.” He snapped at them; he had heard what they were saying as he walked into the wheelhouse. Arab was also very protective over Azhar, but even more so over Rune.   
“Oh Arab you are still with Azhar I see?” they asked as the letter pivoted slightly to see him better. Arab let out a low growl and glared at them before shaking his head.  
“Ya know damn well I am, but maybe instead of lettin’ tha others that took Ayo run free ya can help us? They are always comin’ into our territory and fuckin’ up ar’ things, we all have different charted placed and if we were ta do what tha hell they do or did ya would have ar’ heads!” he yelled at them, the council's member looked at one another.   
“What does this have to do with us again?” they asked Azhar, he huffed out and scowled before turning it back to him.   
“The damn girl is a human, and she has no clue what we are! That is why I called for you, I don’t know what the hell to do!” he yelled at them, his chest heaving in rage at this time, the council tensed.   
“How did a human manage to get on your ship…” they trailed off and went to say something before Arab interrupted stopped them.   
“She came aboard on her own; she made herself look like a man. Had me fooled along with tha others, yet Azhar knew betta, and ya know what tha man did? When tha others found out what she was he protected her and Neva laid his damn hands on her!” he growled at them. They sighed again before looking at one another and nodding giving in to his desperate plea.   
“Well, if you are to battle it out for this girl… we forbid you to do it on either one of your charted domains. You must find unmarked or unclaimed ones Azharis.” They explained to him causing him to pinch between his eyes in frustration. He wasn’t worried about the battle he was more concerned if she was dead or not. He would never be able to forgive himself if she wound up killed; she was innocent in this sense.  
“Two things, one is I wish not to fight them just get her back and two… can you help me locate their ship or give us a direction it may have gone in?” he asked them as his tongue ran over his fangs. Arab looked over at him in slight concern; his fangs usually concealed and unnoticeable.   
“We aren’t sure what they are doing, but we saw their ship through our falcon eye headed southbound along the horizon.” They told him. Arab nodded and turned not even waiting for Azhar’s direction to change the course. He took it upon himself to do that they were already a ways away from them and needed to close the gap as fast as possible. As Arab walked out Azhar, let out a sigh and rubbed at his eyes.   
“Will that be all Azharis or is there something more you wish to discuss with us?” they asked as they looked him over; he looked at the letter and bit his lip thinking. The question in his mind, just him forcing it from his lips was the struggle.   
“What… are the chances of her being alive in Galahad’s hands?” he asked, his heart sinking as such words, but he must know if he is chasing a lost cause. The council had whispered among themselves before one cleared their throat.   
“Considering we know how he can be, it is slim. We send out our condolences even though we aren’t sure why you care for a human. We are sorry; there isn’t much we can do along this point Azharis.” They told him as they watched him, profoundly confused on his deep sorrow for this human girl.   
“Very well, but if something did happen to her you will be hearing from me again, and I may have that damn mutts head since you aren’t going to do anything about it. She isn’t a vampire she is a human; I think it’s more than about time you stepped up and do your duties. Aren’t you there to keep the peace between the different creatures and make sure the humans are safe from us? You need to do that before everything erupts into chaos.” He told them narrowing his eyes at them before one of them waved their hand dismissing him, and the letter drifted to his desk as a regular piece of note paper. He swiped his desk clean in anger as everything clattered to the ground around him.   
“Tch, why did I think they were going to be more of a help than that.” he said before he kicked his door open and stormed out on deck, whistling loudly to get the crews attention.   
“Listen up crew, and you look close. We are headed into deep wolf domain, and we are going to show them why you don’t mess with us. You hear me? We are doing this for Rune and our name this time! We will show them why they should fear us, this time we aren’t playing by the rules!” he yelled out raising his fist into the air, his fangs bared and his eyes were glowing against the night surrounding them. The crew raised their fists in unison behind him and let out a loud “Ay- Aye sir!” and they quickened their pace, getting the ship back up to par so they could be prepared. It wasn’t just Azhar that wanted her back it was her crew, with a wicked smirk filling out over his lips he stood on the bow of the ship, hands behind his back. His hair fluttered from the breeze, his eyes narrowing at the black sea that reflected the moon, it coming close to being full. The waves tumbled against the ship rocking it and rolling back into the sea as the ship sailed on.


	12. Chapter 12

Matchy sat in the crow’s nest and looked out at sea, a mass came into his view from a distance, and he reached over to ringing a bell that signaled land being spotted.   
“Land ho mateys, all hands on deck and prepare everything!” he called out over the deck, a smirk forming on his lips as they sailed upon the Mystical Islands quickly. Galahad was on the bow if the ship with a crazed smile; the sun was setting and tonight was a full moon which was perfect to do the transformation ritual. He chuckled to himself as he turned and began to walk back to his cabin which held Rune.   
Rune sat on his bed trying to work the chain on her ankle, sweating slightly as she looked at the door with wide eyes. She still wasn’t sure on what was going on, and she had been here for a few days.   
“Shit, where ever we are going we are almost there…” she said to herself. File in her hand that she had taken off Galahad’s desk and filing at her ankle shackle so she could break it. The door click and she stopped suddenly and hid everything under the covers as Galahad walked in looking at her.   
“Evenin’ what have ya been doin in here, I can smell the way ya have been sweatin’.” He said kicking the door shut behind him. There was something off about him he seemed to be even creepier than usual, his aroura even crazier than it has been in the last few days.   
“M…me doing s…something… what… I… I have nothing in h…here to do… you… you blubbering idiot!” she snapped at him as her voice wavered, she had lost her strong edge due to fear. Her eyes dropped averting his gaze as she gripped the sheets. He let out a little chuckle causing his chest to rumble as he neared the end of the bed. Reaching his hand out to grab the sheets and blankets from her exposing the somewhat filed chain and the file itself. Galahad picked it up and let out an animalistic growl and glared at her baring his oddly sharp canines that grew out due to the full moon approaching. She looked at him and cowered back into the wall more.  
“Ya think I'm that dumb, I done told ya I could smell tha way ya been sweatin’!” he yelled at her closing his hand around it and bending it with ease before it snapped into and fell in halves to the floor, her eyes widening.   
“I mean, it don’t matter. I done told ya, ya don’ be mine. We are almost ta them Mystic Islands.” He told her as he walked over to the window as the sun fell behind the horizon making it darker. His arms began to grow more hair as his change began as the moon began to rise; he turned his head back to look at her his eyes glowing brightly.   
“What the hell are you!?” she shrieked in terror trying to pull back, actually afraid of what stood in front of her. He began laughing and walked over to her again his hands changing into claws with a loud cracking noise as he cried out in pain slightly holding himself back. Rune cringed at the sound and began shaking, pulling the blankets up to shield herself from him.   
“Oh here why don’t I give ya a hint?” he said, his voice mixed with a snarl as he threw his head back letting out a piercing howl. It carried through the room and down the hall then suddenly shit ship rang out in different howls that came from the crew. She watched him swallowing hard before shooting up and falling off the bed. She stood up and made a run for the door only to pull the chain taut and trip on it and fall again.   
“Eh, where do ya think ya goin’? Ya mine and ima make ya jus’ like me… ya gon be my mate, ya hear. Azhar will never wanna touch ya perty little body again. Not like he would wanna anyways, not when ya have my scent all over ya.” He said with a low snarl as he walked over to her and quickly broke her chain. She went to scramble away, and he grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder and gripping her tight.   
“No, not let me go! Let me go!” she screamed beating on his back and kicking her legs. He didn’t even budge; it was a human against a werewolf. Her strength couldn’t harm him, after all, she was just a weak human female.   
Galahad walked out on the deck with her as they docked one of the islands. It was darker than most and had black and dark purple clouds circling overhead. They began to disband the ship; all of them had grown hair all over and their eyes glowing. They also seemed to have gained height along with their change.   
“Find me a damn rock facin tha moon entirely; we need as much strength from it as we can get! She will change this way!” he yelled out, his men scattered working quickly looking for something that she can be strapped to. Matchy walked up with a large book; it was black and old, and he looked at her as she stared off in a daze, her eyes glossy from fear.   
“Why don’tcha just bite tha harpy, why do we have ta go through all this shit ta change her?” he asked him confused; Galahad didn’t stop as he headed deeper into the island.   
“Most women don’t live through tha damn change. I want her; we can use her.” he told him. Matchy stopping in his tracks to think briefly before following after him again quickly, he was shaking from the power that spread through him from the moon.   
“How, though, she’s just a damn puny human that will turn into an uncontrollable lycanthrope, how can she be of use ta us?” he said with slight disgust looking at her once more. Rune was in shock, and she couldn’t move she stared out at the passing scenery in a daze. They were going to turn her and the ship she called home wasn’t going to want her anymore. The man she found comfort in wasn’t going to have her; for once she had felt like she belonged, normal. Now it’s all being taken from her, slipping right from her grasp. Tears began to stream unknowingly as they pelted the ground they walked on.   
“Tha point ya fool, when tha next moon cycle comes around she gon’ be on Azhar’s ship because we are gon’ leave her right here. She will change and become unstable killin’ everyone. No blood on my hands and they will be gone. A win on both sides for us.” Galahad explained with an unsettling grin fashioned on his lips. Rune’s heart dropped into the depths of her stomach and began to clench her eyes, sniffling quietly trying to hold back the rage, the betrayal. She had made a mistake this time, and it was going to take the crews life. The blood of the man she loved was going to be on her hands. Why, why did she have to figure out that is what she felt, how she felt for him on a different ship?   
A man ran up in front of Galahad stopping him panting harshly; he looked feverish and sweaty. He took a breath as Galahad looked over his crew mate in front of him.   
“Whatcha got son; ya lookin like ya runnin from somethin’.” He said with an impatient urgency to his voice as he looked up at the sky, looking for the moon. If they didn’t change her tonight, his plan wasn’t going to work until the next full moon, and by then she would be found and taken from him.   
“C..capt’n w…we couldn’t f…find one… s…so we fashioned one… tha… moons rays h…hit it… perfectly!” he panted out Galahad began to howl with laughter his grin getting more devious and maniacal, showing his teeth more.   
“Lead me ta it, do ya have tha binds, we got tha book.” He said as the other man turned the other way and took off to the spot, Galahad on his heels.   
“Yes, sir! We have tha thing set out, we just gotta tie her down on it!” he told him walking through some brush to the place where they had it set up, it was tilted up by a boulder facing the moon directly. Rune was dropped to the ground, landing hard on her back staring up at him. Unable to function as she shook in dread, so much did she want to get up and run but her legs didn’t want to work. Her mind was screaming for her to leave, nothing would listen to anything it was an internal chaotic mess.   
“Alright ya, scallywags tie her up the rest of ya get ta changin’, come on no holdin back. We need as much power as we can get!” Galahad bellowed out stepping over her and snatching the book from Matchy. The night air began to fill with loud cracks and growls as Matchy and one of the others fashioned Rune to the rock binding her tightly on her wrists and ankles. Matchy gave her an evil smirk and stepped back.   
“Don’t worry lil lady; ya know if ya even survive ya first change… ya will… get… used to… tha… pain!” he howled out as he turned right in front of her. Rune screamed in horrors trying to yank at the ropes, her fright kicking in hard this time as they began surrounding her. Drool dripping from their mouths, they stood on two legs but where wolves,   
As soon as everyone changed, Galahad started reading from the scripture in his hands; it seemed to be in an older language. The language sounded almost like Arabic. He held his change back, sweat dripping down his forehead and his voice wavering at the pain from it. As the foreign language left his lips, Rune’s body began to feel heavy, and it was starting to burn. Her aurora around her began to grow black as she thrashed in pain, the dark magic coursing through her body rapidly.   
“What… are you… doing… to… me!” she screamed out loudly in agony, clenching her eyes shut and pulling at the ropes trying to break herself from it to end the pain. Tears heavily streaked down her face as her chest rumbled with a growl as her back arched off the rock before withering against it, scraping it herself against it. Her blood was beginning to seep from her wound and stain the stone under her, her body shaking as she panted boisterously.   
Galahad began to slow down and looked at the others as they began to let out a loud howl one by one down the row, but as the end of the ritual neared he started to change fully into a werewolf and the clouds covered the rays of the moon for a split second. It went unnoticed as the crew scattered; the last one to howl was Galahad, and that was to seal the ritual. He walked up to her and made her look at him, so she imprinted on him as he snapped her bindings. She slumped to the ground, shaking and breathing hand, Galahad had to let her go, fighting the urge to pick her up and run off with her, but he needed her. He left her lying there in pain as he took off to the ship to wait for Azhar’s ship they knew he would follow. Rune laid there on her chest in immense pain before her body finally succumbed to it, and she passed out on the cold hard ground.


	13. Chapter 13

Island after island they went to and landed in hopes that they didn’t make it to the Mystic Islands. Azhar sighed as they neared them when Arab walked up behind him  
“Azhar, what are we gon’ to do if we can’t find her? Tha lil lass can do a lot for herself but fendin off a crew full o werewolves ain’t one…” he said with deep sincerity in his voice stepping closer to him, Azhar turned to look at him slightly. He reached up to rub his eyes with the palms of his hands and shaking his head.  
“Even if we can find her body Arab, just something… this wasn’t her fight but no he had to take something… that… that…” he trailed off snarling slightly his fangs still prominent, maybe even more so.  
“She was that important ta ya? I know mate, don’t answer that… I know what she were ta ya. Tha way ya watched her and always asked about her.” he said patting him on the back and watching as the island slowly got closer to them. Azhar broke from him and walked away slightly as he snarled slightly.  
“Just get on that island and find anything that will bring us closer to her, I will be right behind you.” He told him and walked off to his cabin to prepare and get ready. Azhar grabbed his sword and hat and went to walk back out as he stopped to look over and she her old shredded shirt as he picked it up, thumbing over the fabric. It still carried her scent. He sighed and pulled it into his chest, squeezing it slightly.  
“I will find you Rune, dead or alive I will tell you how sorry I am… I should have never let you on this ship. All of this is my fault, my only weakness is you. You stupid, naive human girl…” he said to himself before kissing the fabric slightly and laid it back on his desk before heading out and putting on a hardened face.  
“Ight everyone, let us know what ya find! Anything that can help lead us ta Ayo! Even if its simple as a body part, bring it to us or Azhar… Get ready ta storm tha damn beaches!” Arab called out as the Anchor dropped. The crew members began to jump out into the sea and wade up to the beach of the dark island. They knew this is where they would take her. This was the only place any type of dark magic could be practiced and that is what the wolves needed. They began to scattering throughout the lush forest, Azhar right behind them.  
“We will find her or some part of her… I will die trying damnit!” Azhar called out as soon as his boots hit the sand and he went forward with a purpose. He honestly didn’t expect her to be alive or find any remnants of her body. They were wolves and if they are her there would be nothing left.  
He and his crew worked tirelessly cutting through the thick brush and looked over the island making sure not to miss an inch. Arab was walking by a large bush when he heard a loud rustle come from him. Without thinking he raised his musket and took aim at it, he wasn’t going to take a chance on it being something to attack him or kill him.  
“Whose out there, ya betta answer me or ima shoot damnit!” he called out to it using the muzzle of it to move some to the side. Rune stumbled out looking very watery, almost like a ghost. Her eyes were dark and she fell onto her chest on the ground breathing hard and fast. The clothes were torn and tattered from stumbling around the island and the places where the ropes bound here held a nasty bruise.  
“Ayo, ya here lass, ya aren’t dead!” he called out quickly holstering his weapon and lifting her into his chest. She looked up at him totally lost, delusional, her gaze vacant. Her lips were cracked from lack of water and she looked atrocious.  
“Ya don’ look so good mate let’s get ya back…” he said as he turned to head back to the beach. Rune’s body was still shaking and feverish to the touch, she tipped her head back to hang back over his arm.  
“No… no you can’t… take me… back… kill… the moon…” she stammered out, her voice strained as she looked up at him with a desperate gaze, tears beginning to stream down her face again.  
“Kill that moon, what r’ ya blubberin’ about Ayo? Ya can’t kill tha moon it ain’t alive.” He said to her confused. As he made it back to the beach where everyone was he noticed they were all gathered in a line to explain to Azhar their lost efforts. He paced the line of them pinching between his eyes, his face contorting in anger and regret as he shook it.  
“None if you found anything? Neither did I… it’s almost day break and we have nothing to go on!” he called in rage; his hand went to rub at his temple. Arab walked up closer to them but in view not sure how he would react to this news, to her being alive but suffering.  
“I don’ think nothin’ Azhar, look who I got… she is a lil out of it…” Arab called out concerned looking down at her. Azhar stopped and looked over at him with wide eyes, in a brisk pace walked over to them. He and Rune were reunited but not in the way he wished.  
“Rune, what happened…?” he asked looking her over and moving to take her from Arab.  
“It doesn’t matter you need food and clean water… let’s get you back on the ship.” He breathed in relief. Her eyes widened at the words that fell from his lips. She lost it and she let out a loud heart wrenching scream and tried to wither out of Azhar’s arms.  
“No! No… you can… can’t take me back! He… he made me…” she cried out falling to the ground before she shot up, she stood and began to try and stagger away from them. Azhar followed her in alarm and picked her up gingerly but held her to him tightly but more in a caring fashion.  
“Rune, you need to be looked over and you need rest, you’re delusional… I am afraid to ask what he did to you…” he said but all in all he was just glad to find her alive even though her smell was more intoxicating to him, more so than it has ever been. He leaned in to sniff her slowly savoring the aroma unable to stop himself.  
“No going to kill! Kill! Don’t take me back its… b…better for you all!” she bawled out, drawing her fist back and hitting him in the chin with all the might she had left. Azhar flinched slightly but other than it did nothing to him. He held on to her tightly, not wanting to let her go. Not wanting something so precious to him to slip through his fingers again.  
“What in the hell are you going off about you mad woman, you can’t kill me or anyone else on my ship listen to yourself!” he cried out to her. She froze and looked up at him, her eyes suddenly rolled back into her head and she collapsed in his arms, falling totally limp and unresponsive against him. Panic and horror came over his face, he turned and whistled and headed off to the ship not even waiting on anyone.  
“I need food and water as soon as possible, bring it to the cabin as soon as you gather it! Rune needs to be cleaned up and rest.” He bellowed out in worry as he suddenly disappeared, his crew not even two seconds behind him just as concerned for her, the tiny human girl has made a home with them on their ship.


	14. Chapter 14

Days had passed, Rune laid in Azhar’s bed tossing and turning from what had happened. Mumbling incoherently about killing something and the moon, Arab and him had switched over positions to watch her. Making sure something didn’t happen and trying to decipher the broken puzzle that left her lips.  
Rune’s eyes snapped open as she sat up suddenly and let out a shaky breath, her hair was sticking to her clammy forehead. The room around her darkened as she looked around, trying to get her eyes to adjust to the darkness then she recognizing the surroundings, her eyes widened in grief.   
“No, no I’m… on his ship… Azhar really took me back… even after…” she trailed off covering her mouth; she then noticed the bed suddenly jostle beside her. Her eyes moved to gaze at the man lying next to her. Azhar was laying on his side, he rolling to set up letting out a tired grunt.  
“Rune… you’re awake finally…” he said with a yawn. His black hair was messy and his eyes gave off an unsettling glow as he looked her over. His features holding genuine concern and sadness with a hint of regret, but there was a new emotion in there she couldn’t distinguish. He reached his hand up to cup her cheek, caressing it with his rough callused thumb, she found herself leaning into his touch. She couldn’t look at him; he just made a mistake pulling her back with him. After all she was no longer the human he used to know.  
“Azhar… why did you… you don’t even know what happened, I… I shouldn’t be here with you… its too risky!” she cried out, her eyes misting up as she looked him over taking him in, her eyes almost drinking in his appearance. Even though, she was somewhat confused on why they were sharing a bed, but right now that wasn’t her priority, at the moment she had mixed feelings about being back everything inside her felt mixed up. He pulled his hand away and shook his head as he looked down at her, his expression becoming torn and more worried. She was better and now saying it was too risky for her to be here, to be with him?  
“Rune I don’t have any clue what you are talking about… what is too risky? I don’t understand and you won’t tell us so we are all lost in your puzzle right now!” he told her swallowing hard, his throat parched but he ignored it. Rune looked down into her lap, gripping the blanket, what was going to come out of her mouth was going to make her seem crazy to him but he needed to know.  
“Galahad… he’s a werewolf I…I had no clue those things even existed! He… he…” she trailed off swallowing hard as she began to shake and tear up from the thought. Azhar looked her over and became angry, not for her but for Galahad. Whatever he did to her actually traumatized her, this once strong woman that held her own on a pirate ship. He shook his head, snapping him from his thoughts before he took a deep breath and replied.  
“I know what he is Rune, but that doesn’t tell me what he did let alone condone it.” he said slowly looking down at her. Rune’s eyes widened once more, her head snapping up to face him.  
“You… you knew? Matchy… he was supposed to take… Arab not me… I don’t know why…” she said with a vacant look staring off. Azhar snarled and shook his head before he moved to stand; he was just in his underwear. Likewise with Rune, her chest was in light wraps but that was all that covered her, they changed her because she was so feverish and soaked her other clothing. Azhar placed his hand where his scar was across his chest.  
“is that all?” he asked her in an off irate tone that wasn’t directed at her. She shook her head and stopped slightly, she was trying to think of how to explain it.  
“he… he did this ritual… u…under the moon… he said to turn me into one of them, s…so you would never want me or lay your hands on me again… then he left… me for you… to find so I can kill you when it comes time! You fell right into his trap! Azhar, you need to let me go… or you need to kill me…” she said turning away from him showing off her scraped back from the rock she was tied to, his eyes wandered over her as they widened more.  
“A ritual… he didn’t want to change you by biting or scratching you… I mean female wolves are rare and more than troublesome.” He said, she tensed with disbelief and pulled her hand up to her mouth covering it as she began to silently cry. He tensed as he noticed her; he walked over to her and kneeled, lifting her face to make her look at him.  
“But that means nothing Rune; you see if there are werewolves there are other mystical creatures correct? Which means we can find someone who can reverse it…” he said to her she moved her hand off her mouth and jerked out of his touch, breaking the scabs on her back, blood began to trickle down it onto the sheets. The copper scent caught Azhar’s attention almost immediately and he straightened up suddenly.  
“Azhar are you alright?” she asked him confused as she reached up to wipe her eyes; he just stared down at her. The scent of her blood made his mouth water. Through the darkness his eyes began to glow brighter, she looked up at him and let out a tensed grunt at his condition. He leaned in closer and inhaled deeply, not even bother to hide what he was doing from her. Licking his lips he opened his mouth to reveal his fangs which peeked out from his upper lip.  
“Rune, you smell so… good…” he said to her, pressing her back. She let out a startled shriek and tried to shove him off her, he didn’t budge he was in a blood trance, feigning for only hers though. No one else’s caught his attention like hers did so suddenly.  
“Azhar wha… what are you doing, get off me!” she cried out, he just grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the bed with one hand careful not to harm her or grip her too tightly.  
“I need it, I need to feed. I need your blood… it’s been so long… you smell so satisfying…” he spoke in a strained low tone as his other hand came up to turn her head revealing more her neck to him. It was pure, flawless not marks of any kind that made him crave it more; she then would hold his mark. He could almost see the blood ran through her veins, he could hear the way her heart beats in fear but he couldn’t stop himself. She tried fighting him off but from everything that has happened she couldn’t, he opened his mouth wider and bit down on her neck, his fangs piercing her honeyed skin with a small pop and her blood quickly filled his mouth. She couldn’t even cry out as the color drained from her face with every deep gulp he took from her. Azhar slipped his hand from her face under her back and pressed up in between her shoulder blades and pulled her up into his chest more, her hair hanging back. Her blood that missed his mouth trailing down the front to her cleavage and down her back mixing with the blood smears there, he pulled his head back and quickly gathered the blood that he had missed and licked over her wound. A refreshed gasped left his lips as he lowered Rune back to the bed. She was limp, her head still tilted to the side as she stared off, and her eyes glassy. They slid shut as she passed out from him gorging herself on her blood. He laid her down gently and looked her over in slight horror; after all she had just gone through he put her in more agony.  
“Oh god what have I don’t…” he said as his hands went up to touch his lips, he pulled up the covers over her and moved to run to the doorway in more guilt then anything. Gripping it he leaned out searching for Arab before his eyes landed on him.  
“Arab I need you in here right now!” he called out in a strained tone. Arab stopped what he was doing and rushed over to the cabin and looked at him. He spotted the blood dripping from the corners of his mouth, he looking at him with a knowing look.  
“Azhar what did ya do ta tha lass!” he said in urgency pushing past him to look Rune over. Azhar looked at him blankly and shrugged as he pushed to door closed.  
“Listen I didn’t think I took that much, she might have just passed out from fright since I kind of attacked her or well how weak she was from the Lycanthrope ritual Galahad preformed on her?” he said looking at him, Arab’s eyes went wide as he stared up at him.  
“Azhar are ya dumb, do ya realize one ya dumb ass can’t drink no lycan blood and two he changed her and I am jus’ now hearin’ about this?!” he yelled at him before walking back over to the bed and placed his hand on her head.  
“That explains so much, why she was burnin’ up when we go her and why she has slept for like five days. Ya need ta sit down before ya get sick all over tha place. Ya know its comin now.” He told Azhar, Azhar furrowed his brows but sat down at his desk.  
“Well I don’t feel sick it usually hits me right away. I mean I remember when I made the mistake of drinking your blood when we were younger.” He said in a light airy tone as he turned his head watching her color come back slowly as Arab tucked the sheets around her and turned to him shaking his head.  
“Ya still have blood on ya face ya idiot but what did he taste like? If ya ain’t sick somethin’ ain’t right…” he said trailing off. Azhar wiped his face with his thumb before he licked it clean. His body shuddering hard as the crimson liquid touched his tongue once more. Even though he vanquished his hunger quite thoroughly he wanted more of her, he could easily feed on her until he made himself sick.  
“She tasted quite good but nothing like yours did, it was like a human. Besides well I want more, it feels like I need more of her.” he said as he stood up. Arab grunted and stopped him, sitting him back down.  
“Now ya need ta stop or ya gon’ kill tha lass. Have ya told her yet? That may be why want more of her ya know.” He stated watching him closely.  
“Arab, listen I didn’t even have a chance… she told me what happened then the scabs on her back broke and I couldn’t help myself not with how long I have went without so my crew had something. Then this, I know, I know trust me. I need to tell her, she needs to know how I feel.” He agreed with him as he looked away.  
“How are ya feelin Azhar, I haven’t seen ya this lively for a long time.” Arab stated as he looked him over curiously.  
“I feel rather great actually, better than I ever have after I fed… well a little on the tired side from the feast I must admit, but do you think something happened during the ritual that may have stopped it?” he asked him thinking that a wolf himself might know the answer. Arab retorted his question with a snort and a small shrug.  
“Ya have ta remember I was bit. Never heard of a ritual, or well rumors of one? Never thought it was real. If ya ain’t sick though she ain’t no wolf, simple as that.” he grunted out slightly.  
“Can I trust ya ta let her sleep or am I gon’ have ta take her from a grasp. Ya need ta sleep tha sun is already up.” Arab said moving to walk out. Azhar stood from his desk an moving to crawl into his bed.  
“I will be find you fool, I am full and well to be honest I kind of feel guilty for almost draining her like that.” he said covering himself up with the blanket. He then reached over to pull Rune into his chest and looking down at her with a soft gaze. Her blonde hair in a lavish pool around her, the blood tracks stained her skin where he had left them. Now Rune was his, Galahad no clue his plan was foiled by what he didn’t know. Something went wrong in the ritual that he was thankful for but the war wasn’t over.  
“Alright ya get some rest and I will bring up some food for ya both unless ya up before I get around ta it.” Arab told him walking out and shutting the door. Azhar moved his hand to pinch the candle out before settling and drifting off into a deep peaceful slumber against her.


	15. Chapter 15

The ship rocked slightly from the nightly sea breeze as the waves splashed along it. Rune shot up in bed and looked around, her hand moved up to her neck in panic not sure if last night was real or just a dream. A simple bandaged wrapped around her neck sure enough covering fang marks, her fingers ghosted over the marks and hissed out in slight discomfort. Dropping her shaking hand she stared at the door in disbelief.  
“He… is one of them… too… what…?” she asked herself confused, she knew only of one thing right now she had to get away from him. If she wasn’t going to die by Galahad’s hands it was going to be his, so much has went on she can barely process it. It didn’t matter how much he meant to her he almost killed her in a matter of minutes. Rune went to flip the blanket off her and looked down. One of his shirts clothed her body, a darker red one this time as it hung open revealing her underwear and crudely fashioned wrappings on her chest. Creaking sounded from the hallway making her head shoot up as the door opened to his cabin, Arab and Azhar walked in with a plate full of iron rich foods.  
“Good evening Rune, we docked and did some running but you were too out to even stir so we went without you, my apologies.” He said in his sarcastic voice he always held when they were around each other. She didn’t register it and looked between them and reached over without any hesitation and grabbed his lamp, throwing it as hard as she could at him.  
“Get back; get away from me your just like that other guy! Y…you fucking bit me you gi…giant leech!” she screamed at him as Azhar caught the lamp one handed, handing Arab the plate and looking at him blankly.  
“I told you she was going to react this way now did I not?” he said to him setting the lamp down and walked forward toward the edge of the bed.  
“Wrong Rune, I am a vampire where Galahad was a wolf. How rude of you to compare me to him.” He said to her with his eyes narrowed. She stopped and glared at him and scooted as far away from him as she could. Her eyes dropping to make sure there were no shackles on her.  
Are you serious; are there others I need to know about? Maybe, I don’t know something that won’t try to drain me after I just got done being changed into a damn mutt!” She screamed at him again as she pulled her knees to her chest, hiding behind them. Arab looked at her offended and touched his free hand to his chest.  
“Feisty words lass, ya know all wolves ain’t like that blubberin’ idiot. I take resentment ya that ya know?” he said to her, her head snapping over to him with a crease folding in her brow at his comment.   
“Wait… wait… you’re a wolf Arab, is that why you were out on the deck during the day… so that means…” she trailed off as her eyes widened in realization, the whole ship was a crew of vampires and she called them all lazy.  
“You know I did say we weren’t a normal ship didn’t I, but I must know are you done throwing your fit?” he asked her stepping closer to the bed.  
“You, not steps closer or… I will… kill you! You’re the one that tried to drain me, what am I going to be a vampire and a werewolf now?” she yelled at him, he looking at her and let out a sigh.  
“And I take that as a no, it’s what I do. Your little comment there is highly unlikely Rune. Something happened to the ritual to stop you from becoming one.” He said, Rune’s confusion grew more at this point. She wanted to know how they knew for sure, did they test it? They couldn’t have the moon isn’t full unless she had been out longer then she had been aware of.  
“How the hell do you know, you can’t be sure I am not a wolf…” she managed to get out before Azhar interrupted her shoving the plate into her hands and setting at the foot of the bed. She was hesitant but took it, her mouthwatering at the smell of it. Azhar looked down at her as she turned her head up to catch his stone gaze, now softer than it ever has been.  
“Because Rune, if you were a wolf I would have got terribly sick on your blood. I took quite a bit from you without meaning to, wasn’t my intentions but I am not sorry. I hadn’t fed in only god knows how long. You know we only go to port every so often and that is when we get our blood. Be it whores or the homeless, whatever comes to us we take. I though, I always make sure my crew is fed before myself.” He explained she looked up at him in shock. Even with his cruel ways of being the captain he still cared about them, that or well he didn’t want crazed blood thirsty vampires everywhere. She was also unamused with his lack of empathy about the whole subject.  
“So am I a vampire now, who is going to help Arab on the deck during the day because you bit me?” she yelled at him, her immediate thought to the ship made Azhar chortle and shake his head.  
“You are smart Rune but still so naïve to the world, well the full world. You haven’t looked much into supernatural things have you? I can tell you, you can’t get changed by just my bite I need exchange my blood with you and that is something I didn’t do.” He told her, which eased her worry. She began to slowly eat her food, beginning to calm down more.  
“I'm not sorry for throwing that lamp at you, you’re a jackass you attacked me first. I am not even sorry for yelling at you, you want to know what I am not even sorry you pompous asshole.” She snorted stabbing the steak on her plate and taking a bite out of it. He began laughing again as he looked her over.  
“Fine with me because I am not sorry for attacking you, guilty for taking so much yes, but Rune you have no idea how delectable you really where… how filling you really were…” he said causing a hard shudder to run up her spine and causing Arab to roll his eyes.  
“Well ya two, I'm gon’ be out here call if ya may need me.” Arab grunted before looking at him with a certain look, he turned to walk out and closed the door behind him hard accidently making the door lock. She jerk at the hardness of it and swallowed the bite in her mouth. There was a pause between them as the tension thickened in the room; Rune was the first one to speak.  
“You really came back for me Azhar?” she questioned before moving to place the half eaten plate down on the nightstand. He stopped to think of the right words, right here, this was the prime opportunity to tell her how he felt.  
“Rune, I need to tell you something important. I just hope you listen and take it into consideration.” He said gently lifting her hand into his own. Azhar just now realizing as he looked her over, held her against him how fragile she really is. She tilted her head up to him to look at him, listening intently.  
“When you got on this ship, I knew you were a woman. From the moment you stood in my way. I began to watch you and get intrigued no, captivated if you will. When you went missing, well more so taken from my grasp it made me realize even though I never wanted to, that you were more than just my crew mate. You are something I want that I have been looking for, for a while now. Something I desire.” He said to her. Rune froze looking at him; she opened her mouth to speak but only a hoarse sound squeak coming out before she cleared her throat.  
“I have to say the same thing… I was afraid to admit it though after what had happened on the other ship…” she said looking down, his hand went to finger comb through her hair as he leaned in closer to her.  
“Do I still smell like him Azhar, do you still want to touch me after he has had his hands on me and I was in his bed?” she swallowed slightly. His heart dropped slightly before he gently took her chin to make her look at him.  
“Rune I will always want you, I have since you came aboard. I struggled to eat, sleep, and even drink water when you were gone. Simple tasks became a burden to me. Placing the blame upon myself for you going over board, but I can tell you I will make you smell like me and it will never heal and he will never miss it.” Azhar said his voice dropping into more of a husky whisper. She reached up to cup his face, her eyes trailing over it. She was confused on what he meant by a mark that won’t heal.  
“What are you talking about, are you going to change me Azhar?” she asked him lowering her voice also in a curious tone; her body began to suddenly warm at his touch. He retorted her question with a small shake of his head; he pulled her face closer so that she could feel his hot breath on her lips.  
“No Rune, something I should have done a while ago, when you finally showed your true self to me. I claimed you then but I should have marked you as mine so no one would take you… I won’t though unless you ask me.” he told her in a whisper. Her eyes slid shut as she pressed closer to him, her heart began to pound in her chest as she parted her lips leaning into his even more.  
“Tell me are you going to bite me again?” she questioned him, her right mind gone. She had no clue what was going on, the world blank around her. The only clear cut thing was that she wanted him; he knew and smirked against her lips. Azhar reached up to pull his hat off dropping it to the floor and staring down at her with a half lidded gaze. His blue eyes began to glow again and cut through the dimness of the room around them.  
“If I do I won’t take as much, I want to enjoy you fully Rune. Every inch of your body I want to explore. I want to send you into bliss and show you how much I want you.” He said to her before his lips pressed into hers in a passionate kiss. He pressed her back into the bed, pulling the sheets away revealing her more to him. Their kiss got more heated, his hand gripping her hip. Her hands slipped up to yank his shirt off; he left her hip to help, he then returned the action with no hesitation as they broke the kiss. Azhar’s fangs peeking out from under his upper lip once again, he opened her eyes up to look at him.  
“Are you afraid of me Rune?” he asked her kissing her down her neck, tasting each bit of skin he could. Her head tipping back for him bearing her neck to him as a shudder ran through her body.  
“No, quite the opposite just don’t… stop please… don’t ask… just do.” She told him in a shaken aroused whisper. He kissed down her cleavage as he reaching up to cup her rather large bust in one of his hands, squeezing it slightly forcing a small moan from her mouth. His cool hands caused her nipples to harden along with goose bumps to scatter over her skin. He pulled his head away to look down at her and yanking her underwear off with ease before working his own pants down. Neither of them could wait, they were so engorged with lust it was consuming them as they looked at one another.  
He took her legs and spread them slowly before placing himself between them, rubbing his shaft against her moistened womanhood; her gasp broke the silence and anticipation in the room as she looked down, watching him press into her slowly making sure to work her out. Her body taking him in but not without a struggle, his girth was stretching her out and his length over filling her. Rune clenched her eyes shut and let out a loud moan as her face began to flush; she reached up to pull her down into her chest. Her legs spreading open more to allow him the room he needed.  
Azhar placed his hand on the back of her thighs holding them open more so he could work himself into her. His moans were low and throaty as he pressed into her fully before he began to thrust slowly at first then building up speed. He rocked into her with heat and passion as he watched her become consumed with pleasure.  
“A…Azhar, o…oh my… g…god…!” she cried out, her nails digging into his back hard leaving red welts which made him groan even louder mixing with her moans. His breath hot against her neck just made her insides churn and her body become increasingly hot, more so than it had been earlier. He had only started and she was already so consumed by pleasure by this man she didn’t want it to stop. She didn’t hold back her moans which got louder with every passionate thrust he pressed into her. Increasing his speed once more and causing the bed to shake, he let her legs to and took ahold of her hands pinning them to the bed beside her head, threading his fingers through them. She had never felt this way before; this was so much different, so intense.  
“R…Rune you are… driving me… insane… no woman as ever done this to me…” he moaned out before he opened his mouth and bit down on the side of her neck. Her blood hot and saturated with lust, rich with her orgasmic flavored. He drank quickly, she didn’t even care, and she turned her head and gave him more of her neck. Soon she would reach her peak, her body thrashed against him as a small stream of drool ran down her face. Her chest heaved into Azhar’s and tensed with every thrust before she suddenly burst. Her body tinging as her mind went blank and her vision fading into white as she let out a loud ecstasy filled scream, it pierced through the cabin. Taking the last gulp he pulled back just in time to watch her go into orgasmic bliss, he couldn’t hold back any longer, he lost himself with in her. A loud yell left Azhar’s throat, his body tensing as his muscles flexed slightly before he collapsed down on her breathing hard. Rune tried to speak, turning her head to look over at him but nothing came out, she had no energy too.  
“Sleep Rune, it’s almost day light, I am not going anywhere.” Azhar said in a very drowsy tone. Her mouth closed, her eyes following suit in behind that as she drifted off into a deep peaceful slumber under him. Azhar looked down at her and moved off of her before covering them both. His eyes trailing over the fragile human girl he had just made love to, his human. He chuckled to himself before beginning to drift off as the sun peaked over the horizon.


	16. Chapter 16

Rune woke up the next night and looked over to see Azhar still out, his arm tucked around her. She let out a small grunt trying to pull away from the man’s arms before she toppled to the ground with a quiet thud. She stood up and looking at him and went to grab some clothes and putting them on.  
“Sorry captain I slept all day I need to be on the deck again.” She whispered while managing to get the old pants to fit her and one of his shirts before walking out. She stopped and looking at his hat in the floor, she smirked as she picked it up, placing it on her head and continuing on. The night was cool as she stepped out onto the deck, the crew was working as they normally did but she walked out unphased by them and holding the captains mark on her neck proudly. Her boots hit the deck with small thunks as she walked along it; the nightly sea breeze fluttered her hair behind her which was down for once on board.  
Arab was over by one of the sails repositioning it and tying it when she spotted him, she let a small smile form on her lips.  
“Do you ever sleep Arab?” she said upon walking over to him, he jerked slightly not expecting her out on the deck this early.  
“Oh, of course I do Ayo, if I didn’t then I wouldn’t be able ta function. I catch a bit o’ shut eye randomly when I am workin’ durin’ tha day and most at night.” He said to her as she walked up to fix the messy knot he had tied on the hold.  
“I just feel bad because you do everything pretty much for Azhar and well the crew.” She retorted turning to him. He stopped and looked at her somewhat confused.  
“I'm guessin he didn’t tell ya this morning?” he said, she returned the equally puzzled look and shook her head, but she was curious to what he should have.  
“Told me what Arab, he told me he well... he had feelings for me but nothing after that.” she explained, Arab went to say something just as Azhar himself walked up, snatching his hat off her head. Rune turned to him and gave him an impish grin in return she got a scowl from him as he put it on.  
“No Arab, we got a little busy and well she decided to leave me in the cabin. It would be best if you both came back to the cabin with me so I can explain.” He sighed lifting Rune up and throwing her over his shoulder and swatting her behind. She blushed hard and huffed out scowling as she kicked her legs.  
“What the hell you giant oaf, get your greasy paws off me! I am capable of walking!” she yelled at him, he on the other hand chuckled and completely ignored her request. Him and Arab made their way back to the cabin. Azhar tossed her to his bed causing her to bounce as he went to sit in his chair, Arab was the last one to come in and he just closed the door and leaned on it.  
“Rune, I have a question for you. Last night when I told you that you weren’t a wolf, did you have any questions perhaps? I preoccupied your time.” he asked with a smirk, she rolled her eyes at him and moved to sit at the end of the bed.  
“Yes a major one, Arab mentioned he was a wolf and you a vampire. Why don’t you hate each other if that is the case with Galahad?” she asked them looking between them and leaning back on her arms, quite curious of the outcome.  
“That I am lil’ lass, I am a Lycanthrope, but ya see there is a story behind why me and Azhar are like this.” He said holding his two fingers up and twisting them together.  
“Well you see Arab was actually changed when he was little, he may have been about ten or so. You wondered why Galahad wanted him; it was him who changed him.” Azhar explained to her clasping his hands on his desk, looking at her. He was slightly tense and uncomfortable about telling her or even more so just talking about it, but he needed to. Rune’s eyes widened in surprise looking between them, she wasn’t sure what she was more curious about, him knowing Azhar that long or how everything happened.  
“He was just then when he boarded your ship… Did he tell you this?” she asked him, they shook their heads and both sighed.  
“Rune, that’s another thing. I haven’t always been a pirate. I am actually well a Royal blood vampire; I come from a rich family.” Azhar said before moving things around on his desk in discomfort.  
“A royal… blood? What are you a pirate then and what the hell does that have to do with Arab, this doesn’t make any sense.” She blurted out causing Azhar’s face to blank as he looked at her. Rune quickly silenced herself and tensed slightly almost regretting saying it like that.  
“My true name is Azharis Vaduva; first and only son and child to the Vaduva royal blood line that should explain to you why I am properly held and talk correctly. Arab, when we were younger, I hate to say it like this but its how it was, Arab was my livestock or personal blood bank. Before he was changed into a lycan that is, but I will never forget that day.” He said, mumbling the last part and trailing off staring into space.  
“Ya see Ayo, my parents were dirt poor n’ thought if they gave me away ya his family I would have a better life. Admittin’ I did, Azhar and me got real close in that time. Then Galahad n’ his men attacked tha town we was livin’ in. I had went ta go see me parents and when I walked in ta tha house he had killed’em dead. Since I was a wee boy n’ smelled of vampire fold he didn’t kill me. Nah, he decided ya bite me and leave me there ta make me suffer. I passed out n’ woke back up in Azhar’s house…” Arab told her, but he was cut off by Azhar.  
“Now let me just explain my parents. They wanted me perfect, pushed me into things I didn’t want to do. If I wouldn’t do them I would get massive punishment, Arab, he was the only one that kept me sane in a hard time. when they figured out he was changed they wanted to kill him! He was and is so much more than a blood bank to me; he was my friend, more like my brother. The only real family I had. So I took him and we ran. We lived on the streets for a whole before I decided I wanted to be a pirate. How I got this ship was I drained the guy who owned it. We took it and build our crew now here we are.” Azhar said drumming his fingers on his desk not looking at her. She stared at them in astonishment before she smiled softly and laughed in the same softness.  
“Azhar, Azharis… I don’t care of your past, yours either Arab. I grew up on the streets also. You may hate it, but your past is what made you who you are. My captain and you my shipmate Arab.” She said slipping from the bed and standing up. He looked at her with a blank look again this time leaning on his hand.  
“Oh I am just your captain Rune is that all I am to you?” he asked her raising his eyebrow. She looked at him and walked over to him and stepped between him and hugged him. This was the only thing at the moment that came to her mind to do.  
“Listen, you know I am no lady, well high class lady. I am no romanticist either…” she said to him looking up at him. His eyebrow still cocked up and he shifted his eyes down to hers. He had no clue what she was doing, but he liked it. He would never admit it though to anyone. Arab saw it though and let out a faint chuckle at them.  
“But I know when I say something I mean it. I love you and I will stay by your side no matter what. I never believed in love before but I would go through hell for you. For god sakes you went after me then in my fear of being a wolf or lycan, you were going to find someone to see if they could reverse the ritual. That is the thing that really showed me that you cared. You act so harsh but you still do care, but in different ways.” She told him in a serious voice. His face quickly falling into shock as she pulled away and turned to the door.  
“But you get the point, I love you. Now if you will excuse me I have things to do on the deck. Its my ship too no matter what I am or who I am.” She waved her hand at them in a dismissing fashion and walked out. Her hair swaying the same as her hips, Azhar watched her leave with a smirk.  
“Damn I don’t think I could have chosen a better woman.” He chuckled; Arab rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement.  
“Ya might wanna be careful mate; soon she’ll be runnin’ that ship. Oh n’ captain, we are runnin’ out of supplies already.” Arab called out walking out to head on the deck.  
“Then I think its time we headed to port and see what our little siren can do for us/” He said with another faint chuckle, looking down at his desk to look at the map looking for the best course to hit their supplies run.


	17. Chapter 17

Azhar stood on the bow of the ship as it docked, he was surveying the port seeing what they could take when he saw a delivery cart pull up to a restaurant. A smirk shifted over his lips as he stood there with his hand on Rune’s hip, her watching also to see a male get out. She pulled from his grasp and looked back at him.  
“Stay and wait for my signal.” She said with a smirk as she jumped from the ship to the slip ramp and began to walk up the wooden walk way to him. She had helped them with runs like this when she was in disguised, this was Rune. Her hands snuck up to her hair and pulled it down and popped the first three buttons on her top showing a good amount of cleavage.  
“Excuse me sir, I seem to be a bit lost…” she said walking up to the man. She put on a innocent face as she spoke in a sweeter tone.  
“My, my, what an actress I have on my hands…” Azhar said to himself narrowing his eyes and watching her closely. The man turned to her, his eyes instantly dropping down to her bust. He was a shorter man, greasy hair that hung to his shoulders and a round figure. His beady green eyes looked her over slowly and walked closer to her.  
“Oh well aren’t you a pretty little thing, but what seems to be your issue again honey? I seemed to have been a tad distracted.” He said walking more toward her leaving the cart unattended. Rune made herself blush and looked at the ground, tucking her hair behind her ear.  
“W…well you see, I was brought here on a ship. I seem to be lost and I can’t get back, I think they may have left me…” she said sounding even more vulnerable, the man licked his lips and chuckled looking her over, his eyes not missing an inch of her curves or body.  
“No worries my lady, I can help you around. Maybe take you back and show you a good time?” he asked her, reaching up to touch a strand of her hair and shuddering. She blushed more and lowered her tone more, even though with what Azhar was he could still hear every word.  
“You would really? I suppose I could after all your trouble with helping me…” she told him, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck to tug him more away and using her finger to wave at them to signal them to get it. The man placed his hands on her hips and pressed flush to her, his mouthwatering. This caused Azhar’s lip to snarl in jealousy before he nodded to his crew to head down and get it. They moves swiftly and silently emptying out the cart and taking it back to the ship one armful after another. Once they finished and the last of the crew made it back up onto the ship. Rune giggled and glanced over briefly, her hips swaying in his hands getting antsy as she looked back up at his crooked smirk.  
“That’s enough you better get your blonde ass up here before I go down there and kill him for touching what is mine.” He said, she then pulled away from him and shook her head.  
“Wait never mind, I know where my ship is. I remember now but thank you sir.” She said with an innocent smirk before she shot off to it at the same time another one pulled up into the slip beside it concealing it from the man’s view. She walked aboard the deck, her boots thumping on the wood causing the crew to erupt in cheers for her, she bowed. Azhar walked up to her as she straightened up and grabbed her face, not to hard but enough to get her attention.  
“Blinding show, do not do it again. You are mine and if he or any other man puts his hands where they don’t belong again I will rip them off and shove them down their throat.” He snapped at her, the crew froze and looked between both of them. Arab watched them both closely to see how she would react to him.  
“Excuse me? I think I got what I needed for my crew and this ship. I don’t think I asked for your permission or opinion Azhar, nor do I care for it.” she declared to him narrowing her eyes also and swatting his hand from her face. The whole ship gasped, Arab’s mouth dropped. No one has ever went against Azhar’s word other than Rune and she wasn’t even a supernatural creature.  
“Then I guess I will be spending the night claiming you again and making sure you know what is mine.” He said to her stepping closer to her. She raised her eyebrow and chortled slightly before shaking her head, pressing her chest into his.  
“I’d like to see you try, after that stunt you just pulled I don’t think you deserve anything… captain.” She hissed slightly and shoved him back with her fingertips; he stumbled slightly then stood there in shock as she began to pull everything out and put the crew to work to put it away.  
“Alright we have food now, we need to do a few more runs. After that I want you to gorge yourself on land before you collect for the sea, but only take what you need! Don’t kill if you can, if you feed now you won’t drain them when they come on board and can reuse them later when you need it!” she explained to them, they smirked and chuckled before looking at one another.  
“Aye-aye ma’am!” they all called out to, she chuckled and waved them off before grabbing some supplies to move it below deck and put it away. Azhar followed behind her stunned at her order to them also.  
“Rune, why would you tell them to do that, no, better question is why I never did.” He grunted and crossed his arms. She shrugged and looked back at him, setting the crate down she had grabbed.  
“You with blood is like humans with food even though you guys eat food too. That’s not the point, I assume they are draining them when they get hungry on board, well that is due to they don’t feed normally. If they are to eat on land before they come up and take what they need for the journey, they are less likely to drain said person, thus being able to reuse them and not go hungry.” She explained to him, Azhar chortled and moved to help her.  
“I must say very well put Rune, very well planned and thought out. I don’t want you going out when they are on their blood run. They are my crew, but to be frank I don’t trust them.” He said walking over to her to wrap his arms around her waist. She grunted and pulled away from him, shaking her head.  
“I will be fine, I need a few things anyways. You can stay on the ship since I think you have had more than your fill? I mean that is where I got my idea from.” She said cutting her eyes over to him. He shook his head and held his hands up in a defensive manner.  
“Fine just be careful I guess? Don’t let one attack you and I will. I have somethings to figure out. Once we back on the sea we are going to see and mix up positions with the crew since four are gone we need to move things around. Yes you are right about my fill and you know I will do it again.” He said before turning on his heel to walk above the deck.  
“Be safe my little siren. I don’t want to have to kill someone for touching you.” He told her looking back over his shoulder with a smirk. She rolled her eyes before walking up behind him to head off the ship.  
Time passed as she went on her run to gather what she needed. Her list containing some fresh clothes to fit her, some paper and quills, and some books on supernatural beings the man at the book store thought she was crazy but she took all he had. As she walked down the darkened street someone ran into her knocking everything from her grasp. It spilled to the ground and she huffed in a vexed manner and bent down to gather her things.  
“Okay, next time watch where you are going you asshat.” She snapped out before looking up to glare at the person who was guilty of doing it only to freeze gazing up in terror. The man she had ran into was one of the men from Galahad’s crew, she remembered him clearly. He was the one that made the make shift moon table to turn her. She swallowed thickly as he smirked at her, knowing she remembered him.  
“Why dontcha watch where ya goin lass, don’t wantcha in tha wrong hands again… he chuckled leaning down in her face before sniffing and scrunching up his face in disgust. Rune was shaking and couldn’t move, frozen at his will.  
“Ya smell disgustin’ and looks like he gorged himself like tha nasty leech he is…” the man said poking at the faded puncture bruises on her neck. She made a small choking noise at his strong handed jab.  
“Looks like I gotta tell cap’ he ain’t going be happy with this one bit, but he will have ya soon enough so he can reclaim ya.” He said before walking off, disappearing down an alley way. Rune stood there in shock before she turned, sprinting down toward the ship with tears in her eyes. She covered the mark with her other hand and boarded it quickly running past everyone. She didn’t stop until she reached the cabin where Azhar was, she shoved his door open trying to compose herself, her hair wild and messy from running. She was tremoring with fear; Azhar jerked at the sudden noise and looked over.  
“Rune is there a reason you slammed open my door like that?” he asked her nonchalantly before turning back to the papers on his desk. She let everything clatter from her hands and shut the door and locking it.  
“A…Azhar… they are here… oh… god.. they are here!” she stammered out, sliding down the door and breaking into broken sobs. He looked over as she covered her face, his eyes widened as he shot to his feet and walked over to her, kneeling to look her over.  
“Who Rune, who is…” he trailed off when he noticed the scent that she bared. Even by knocking into Galahad’s crew member momentarily it was strong enough for Azhar to notice. A growl escaped his throat before he lifted her into his chest and walked out.  
“Arab!” he called out harshly looking around for him as soon as he stepped out on the deck. Arab ran up to him with a confused look standing in front of Azhar holding a sobbing Rune on his shoulder.  
“Yessir?” he asked him before swallowing thickly as he caught the look his face held, it was the same one that he had when Rune was taken from the ship.  
“Is everyone on board?” he asked him narrowing his eyes at him, Arab looked around and began counting before nodding.  
“I think so, what happened ta tha lass?” he asked him concerned. Azhar snarled and looked around before leaning into him, his body very rigid, and his voice low and stern.  
“Drop the damn sails now. No questions just do it. We can’t stay in this port any longer.” He told him staring him down. Arab gave him a nervous nod before he gathered everyone to quickly pull the anchor and drop the sails. They worked quickly and the ship moved hastily from the port to the open seas. Azhar turned and walked back into his cabin with her. He stopped and realized she was no longer moving; he looked over to see she had fallen asleep. Still sniveling and shaking, he took her back to lay her in his bed. Her tear stained face made his heart wrench, fear woven deep into it as clear as day.  
“Don’t worry Rune we left, tch the damn mutts on my turf again. Something has to give.” He said to himself before he shook his head and went to turn as a small whimper escaped his partner so he lifted her and laid down letting her rest on his chest.


	18. Chapter 18

It has been almost a month since Rune had come back aboard Azhar’s ship since she was taken. Since the last mishap she had finally calmed down and left the cabin. There were positions to be appointed amongst the crew and that meant her also. They are down four, fault being pointed towards Matchy and the other three traitors. The crew had been called on to the deck after the sun had set, Azhar walked out with a smug look on his face.  
“Now since we had a few traitors aboard that left we have to finagle a few things around. Some of you may get new positions others will stay the same. Even though it is everyone’s responsibility, all hands on deck and listen.” He said to them, walking the line of them. The crew looked around in confusion before back at him; Rune wandered out behind him tucking her shirt into her pants.  
“We need someone to work the bow, the stern, the anchor, and well the crow’s nest.” He listed then pointing up to the mast with a wooden basket that held a single person to observe the sea and look for land markings.  
“I’ll do it.” Rune said suddenly and looked at him before up at it. This caused him to look down at her with an unamused face before shaking his head.  
“No you will not, knowing you and your misfortune a ways will knock the boat and you will fall. I would hate to see my lovely assistant fall to her death or back into the sea.” He said crossing his arms with a small smirk, she returned it with a small scowl.  
“Oh yea captain, watch me.” she said beginning to head towards it. Azhar shook his head and made no moves to go after the foolish girl, he was in shock on why he put up with such a stubborn woman as her. Everyone watched as she walked up to the mast and grabbed the rope ladder that leads her up to it and she began to climb. Some of the crew snickering at Azhar and the others confused on why she would want to be up there. Making it about half way up she stopped to smirk at him, which was probably one of the worst decisions of her life.  
“See what did i…” she trailed off staring down and gulping, gripping the rung tightly. Azhar looked up and chortled at her reaction.  
“Oh my, my, someone is afraid of heights? Whatever shall you do?” he teased, she tried to narrow her eyes but she was more fixated on the deck that had to be at least ten feet or more below her.  
“Shut it you damn leech, get me down from here!” she cried out slightly. He shook his head and clicked his tongue at her, wagging his finger slightly.  
“You’re so tough Rune why don’t you get yourself down. You are the one that chose to get up there after my direction of telling you not to. Now suffer your consequences.” He told her fixing his shirt then looking back up at her, his face played out the question ‘what are you going to do now?’ as he watched her. She went to step a rung down but froze, letting out a loud shriek that sounded like a mix between anger and fear. She couldn’t get herself to move she was frozen; she paled suddenly and clenched her eyes shut.  
“No, no please! Help me I… I can’t do this! I am sorry!” she wailed as the breeze began to pick up, rocking her on it which made her fear of falling sky rocket.  
“Jus jump ta us lass!” one of the men called out holding his arms open. Rune was bewildered for a moment. Jump they told her, she can’t even get down and they ask her to jump?  
“Are you crazy you fool, I will die I am a damn human!” she yelled at him only able to imagine the scenario on her head going totally wrong and she falls to her death.  
“Ya a human n’ we ain’t. We won’t let ya get hurt Ayo!” he called up to her. She seemed to forget that major part, that indeed they weren’t human. She swallowed her pride and moved closer to the edge getting ready to jump, preparing herself for the frightening fall back to the deck.  
“I wouldn’t mind having a pretty girl in my arms.” he said. This made Azhar’s head snap over to him as Rune jumped down with a small scream. As she plummeted to the deck quickly Azhar pushed his crew member back and caught her.  
“Now Rune are you going to do that again?” he asked her looking down at her with a cocky smirk. She shook her head; she was a shaking mess in his arms as she stared up at him. Her hair a mess from the wind as when she fell, she was unable to speak at the moment.  
“Good, we wouldn’t want another mess or misunderstanding like this now would we?” he asked her before he turned back to the crew.  
“Now who is going to work the crow’s nest? We can even do something as simple as switching positions every house on a counter clock wise movement.” He said. His crew nodded in agreement, the ship being withheld properly was up to everyone.  
“I think that is a great idea Azhar!” Arab said suddenly showing up from under the deck, Azhar turned his head as a bone chilling breeze blew; the temperature took a sudden drop. He turned to look out on the horizon as the clouds began to gather, covering the nightly blue sky.  
“If everyone is fine with that then we will use that method, but heed my warning, a storm is blowing in. Be careful on the deck, we know what happened last time.” he said looking down at Rune who was watching the storm come together quickly.  
“How long can a storm last out on the ocean Azhar?” she asked him lifting her head more to get a better look at the man that was holding her. He shrugged slightly and looked up to watch it also.  
“Well, it depends on the sea we can have hurricanes and typhoons. They can last for days and you can’t distinguish day from night sometimes.” He said to her and sat her down before turning back to the crew and grunting.  
“What are you doing standing around? You know your appointed areas! Get going and when the moon moves an hour if you can see it move, otherwise get in a groove and pick a time range and all move swiftly and smoothly I don’t want any accidents on my deck you here?” he told them, they nodded and scurried off as Arab walked up to Azhar and Rune.  
“Because its night Ayo, ya should stay in tha cabin. Tha last storm we had we about lost ya and we don’ need that right now…” he said looking at Azhar with a knowing look.  
“He is right Rune; you also just woke up from being out on the deck all day with Arab. Go find something to occupy yourself in the office or my bedroom, I don’t care. I will be in there soon I have to watch how things go down out here and how smoothly they will.” He said clasping his hands behind his lower back and watching the crew work.  
“Arab I suggest you get your rest too, I will never know when I am going to need you.” He said not taking his eyes off. Arab nodded and took off below deck without a word which left Rune in a confused state before she turned and headed back to the wheelhouse.  
“This is just precaution, they may have been in that port but I don’t want to risk an attack. Galahad is known for a lot of things but attacking a ship isn’t one.” Azhar said to himself and walked out on the deck more.


	19. Chapter 19

The storm blew throughout the day; everyone had done their duties and went under the deck. They didn’t have a place to go or be so they were letting the ship drift along the washing waves that splashed against the hull of the ship. It was so dark outside from the density of the clouds no one could tell if it was day or night. Another reason everyone went below the deck, if the clouds where to break and it were day light the whole crew would parish.  
As the wind howled outside rocking the boat harshly, Rune laid beside Azhar under the sheets. A simple candle light illuminated the room with a soft glow, her head laid on his chest as he ran his hand through her hair. His features softer but they always where when it came to this girl, his eyes trailed over her as a thoughtful look came over her face.  
“Azhar, what did they do to you… your parents…?” she asked trailing off tracing along his chest. He let out a small sigh; he was waiting for this question to arise. Grunting slightly as he pulled her closer into his side as a large wave splashed against the ship jarring it.  
“My parents, they did a lot of things. I was never the perfect child, rebellious of you will. It all depended on what I did wrong in their eyes, there was a different punishment for it. It would range from them starving me to well staking me to almost death.” He told her, a frown planted upon her lips as she traced the scar that lay on his chest lightly with her finger tips.  
“This, is this from Galahad or something else? Your parents perhaps?” she asked him before she leaned in to press a light kiss to the cooled skin he held. He watched her, his expression softening even more; he had never had anyone to care this much about him.  
“No that actually was from Arab. During his first change, I was trying to put him in a cage to stop him from massacring others and killing himself. The change was much faster than I had anticipated… he clawed me across my chest flinging me, I did manage to get him in the cage though.” He told her, reaching down to take her hand and kissing the top of it.  
Suddenly a loud ear piercing bang rung through the air shaking the stillness from it, the sound of splintering wood came in right behind it. The force jerked the whole ship and flinging Rune and Azhar both from the bed, he managed to grab her and cushioned her hit into the wall.  
“What the hell was that!?” she cried out obviously shaken up, she looked up at him. Azhar’s face scrunched up in slight discomfort from the hit before he inhaled sharply only to narrow his eyes. A growl escaped him as his fangs shot down at the stench. Shooting to his feet and sat Rune on the bed, moving in a swift blur he got dressed. He walked over to grab his sword as eyes began glowing upon turning to Rune.  
“You are to stay in the cabin do you hear me Rune. You are not to leave no matter you may hear or whatever happens to me or anyone else. You are not to step out period!” he told her before he walked over to her, loud yelling sounding deep in the ship as the others began to awake and move out to the deck. Foolish is what they are, they were risking their lives due to no one knowing what time it was. If the clouds were to break and the sun shone upon them they would all decease. Rune’s heart was pounding in her chest, thumping hard against her rib cage. She looked up at Azhar gripping the sheet to cover her bare body.  
“Azhar, you can’t expect…” she went to say but he cut her off with a kiss. Not like any other ones she had given her before. He kissed her like it was the last time his lips would ever touch hers again, the last time he was ever going to. Pulling away and looking at the door, his eyes glowing bright with the more emotions that ran through his body, and then he looked back at her.  
“Rune listen to me, if, no there is no if, when something happens. Don’t let him get you; there is a dingy once you get out of here. I know you can you are a smart girl. Take it and get as far away from this place as you can, they can’t have you.” He said before he moved to the door. Tension in the air heart shattering as she watched him suddenly disappear to the other side and latch it from that side with a thump, she had no clue what going on. Besides the ship was under attack and that someone wanted her, her mind racing so fast she couldn’t put it together at the moment on who it was.  
Azhar stood on the outside of the door for a moment before disappearing out on the deck. Other crew members gathered on it as the storm raged on, but not as harsh as it once had been. Azhar appeared next to Arab, his hair blowing in the wind and his eyes narrowing at the upcoming ship.  
“They don’t shot up tha barracks Azhar we already are short three men.” Arab told him with a bone chilling tone to his voice. This news made an angry snarl leave Azhar’s lips.  
“Men don’t let them live we aren’t giving in this time, this is our territory! Let us show them and take it back!” Azhar yelled out over the howling wind. The whole crew was shaken up but they all understood that this was the time to fight and give it their all.  
“Yes sir!” they called out as the rain pelted down in a thick sheet on the ship. Lighting outlining Galahad’s ship, the closer it got, the air got thicker. Everyone was on edge; they knew there was a disadvantage point tonight. The only reason they would have come is because the moon is full and they are at full strength. It all came back to Rune, they took her from Azhar, tried to change her, followed them and her, and now they have come to take her back.   
“Not over my dead body can he have the girl.” Azhar snarled to himself. Another loud bang sounded, they shot another cannon ball at the ship causing another massive hole. The force causing the crew to lose their footing and fall onto the deck, having trouble from the rain making it slick, one by one got back up.  
“He’s tryna kill us? What in tha hell is he attakin’ us for…” Arab trailed off stumbling and regaining his balance, he looked over at Azhar who began to draw his sword.  
“Your thought and look tell me that you know exactly who they are here for, Rune that is who they want.” Azhar said walking up to the wall of the ship baring his fangs at them and their ship. Arab’s eyes widened, he followed after Azhar and looked out against the raging sea.  
Their ship dropped its anchor to stay put itself the closest it could. Ropes being grabbed by the rivaling side so they could swing over and storm Azhar’s deck. They wielded their swords preparing for the bloody war ahead of them.


	20. Chapter 20

“Hi-ho ya damn leeches!” Galahad howled out as a plank landed between the ships, Azhar’s chest rumbled in anger and shook his head as the others went after his crew members, blood already being shed on the deck no only by the others crew but his own.  
“You, what do you think you are here for?” Azhar yelled at Galahad. Arab looked up at the sky as the storm began to die down. His eyes widened the only thing he saw in the clouds breaking was light. Rushing over to Azhar he grabbed his arm to get his attention.  
“Azhar I suggest ya better get below tha deck now, tha storms breakin’!” he showed him his hand pointing upward. Azhar pulled from him and shaking his head, glaring at him, moving quickly to plunge his sword through one of Galahads men then letting him fall down to the deck in a heap. Then he turned to Arab pointing his blade this time his first mates throat.  
“One thing Arab, what is the one thing that I have drove into your head over and over again.” He snapped at him, an eerie aurora coming off him.  
“That… that ya fight even in tha face of danger… ya fight even if ya gon’ die…” he said as it all hit him. Azhar was protecting his home and what was his. His crew, his ship, his woman were all things he worked to sustain. After the realization a determined nod went towards Azhar as he went to grab a sword of a dead mates hand and began to ward and fight the others off. Azhar turned his attention back to Galahad. He walked aboard and jumped from the walk to saunter over to Azhar calmly. Too odd for this mess, a cocky smirk plastered across his hips as his hands rested behind his lower back.  
“Ya know damn well what I am here for ya leech! Where is tha damn girl, soon ya will be dead by her hands.” He let out another crazed laugh looking at the sky. The storm broke fully, but instead of showing the sunlight, a vampires death with it instead showed the moon.  
“You aren’t getting Rune, you will have to pry her from my cold dead hands!” he snarled at him swinging his blade suddenly. Galahad blocked it with his own causing a loud metallic cling.  
“Did I done do that already? Ya pretty much dead already, a ghost ship with no heart! Ya gon kill tha lass if ya keep her!” he said as he swung his blade this time. The two captains began to get into a heated sword battle across the deck, one close call after the next.  
“I have more of a heart then you, even if it doesn’t beat, you damn mutt! She isn’t going anywhere with you again, never, she is mine!” he growled out as they fought on. Galahad looked past him at Matchy who was fighting off one of the vampires only to kill him. Matchy gave him a nod as he back Azhar closer to him. Azhar raised his blade to catch Galahad when Matchy sunk his blade through the lower portion of his chest. A loud cry spilled from Azhar’s throat, the swords falling from his hand to the deck. Falling to his knees, his own blood pooling down his shirt staining the white blankness with the deep crimson color as it pooled down to his knees in a large puddle. He hadn’t fed since the last time with Rune which was a month now.  
Galahad let out a loud laugh as Matchy stepped back, the boot of the wolf captain greeting his chest and pushing him back with little resistance. The blade of his rival pointed at his throat as Azhar struggled to breath.  
“Now all I gotta do is behead ya vampire and ya will be no more. This ship will be no more, and Rune will be mine!” he told him and rose his blade. Azhar swallowed at his upcoming fate, one last thing he needed to do. Blood coming from his mouth as his eyes searched for his best mate and his brother. Finally spotting him he let out a hoarse cry to gain his attention.  
“Arab, d… don’t y… you let them get R… Rune. Don’t you l… let them t… touch that human girl!” his voice breathy and harsh as he called out to Arab. This caused Arab to turn his head to see the scene that played out. Galahad’s blade went down to greet Azhar’s neck almost in slow motion, the whole ship stood still.


	21. Chapter 21

Back in the cabin, away from the chaos Rune had got dressed and tried with all of her might to push and pull on the door. Her efforts ended in her stumbling back and landing on her behind, her fist smacking the ground as she let out a loud frustrated cry. She listened to what was going on out on the deck, screams and cries of her crew as blood was spilled, innocent blood in a sense. This was all her fault.  
“Damn you leech if anyone is going to kill you it’s going to be me!” she said standing to her feet once more and kicking the door hard enough to jar the lock. It clattered to the ground as the door creaked open she stopped to look at it for a minute then hastily gathered her swords and ran out.  
Upon running out to the deck she could barely tell anything will all of the fighting going on, also adding in the blinding rain. Her eyes trekked across the deck to find Azhar or even hope to. She then heard it, the most heart wrenching thing that had ever came over her senses which was Azhar cry out in pain. She didn’t waste any time. In a hurried gesture she made her way to the top of the wheelhouse’s roof. She spotted him right as Matchy’s blade shoved into his chest bringing him to his knees. A mix of emotions flooded her head, her heart, and her senses. She shook herself from it all and shot over to the crow’s nest ladder not even thinking at this point in time. She placed the blade in her mouth and climbed the rope ladder. Fear of heights and falling was the least of her worries right now as she reached the top. The only things she cared about were saving Azhar and her ship from being mutilated by this unruly man.  
Grabbing a rope attached between the main and the second mast she pulled the blade from her mouth and slashed it and she jumped down to swing to his rescue. Her hair flying behind her as a glare fell over her face. The blade almost touching Azhar’s neck, nicking him slightly, Rune jumped down landing over him and shoving Galahad’s blade up and away from Azhar and stood there blocking him from further harm. Her glare unnerving as she stared Galahad down, the sky broke more causing him to let out laugh. The moon was still covered but the sky showing more; soon the moon will show and give him and his crew full power.  
“What ya doin lil lass, ya saving tha damn leech? Ya know what ya are right, ya tha same as me ya damn harpy!” he cried out swinging his blade down on his potential mate. She then returned his swing with a block of her own shoving him back more onto the deck and stepping over Azhar. No hesitation was given when she mercilessly swung blows at him; one after another he blocked them.  
“Oh are you so sure about that you mutt? Last time I checked I was still a damn human! I am nothing like you, I am nothing like them. I am Rune and that is all I will be. You had better get off my ship before I make you regret ever waking up!” she cried out lifting her foot to kick him back causing him to stumble. Azhar watched as he laid there in complete shock. He managed to pull himself off the ground to his knees before yanking the blade from his chest letting out a loud pained filled groan. It clattered to the ground as he dropped; this helped the hole begin to heal slowly.  
“Rune did I not tell you to stay in the damn cabin woman, I locked out in there how the hell did you even get out!” he cried out to her in a mix of anger and worry. Galahad regained his balance and slung is blade at her again she ducked and growled not taking her eyes off him. Galahad was more than angry she wasn’t a wolf, he howled out in anger as he gripped his sword harder swinging it faster.  
“Azhar, you are serious? You are injured and you are more worried about how the hell I got out. Think about what you mentioned early, but it doesn’t fucking matter right now what does matter you damn leech, is getting our ship back. So back the fuck up and shut up and let me do this!” she snapped out as their blades collided again. Rune was strong but her stamina was failing her. It didn’t help she was fighting a werewolf, not only that, but one fueled but the moon.  
“What tha hell do ya mean ya didn’t change ya little bitch! He gon kill you sooner or later ya know that! I promised you life!” Galahad cried out getting more enraged at the fact she wasn’t on his side.  
“Because a life with you isn’t worth living I would rather be dead than by your fucking side! I am loyal to one man and that is him. Now just fucking give in before it gets worse!” she screamed at him, her chest heaving. Her movements slowing as she struggled to keep up the pace. Raising her arms along with her blade exposing her chest, Galahad took the fatal blow and caught his blade across her across it. Rune froze and looked down in shock then he rammed his shoulder into her chest flinging her back into the main mast, splintering it. A loud pained shriek left her mouth and she lost her breath from such force. Galahad stalked over to her, grabbing her face and making her face him.  
“If I cant have ya, no one can and I will make sure of that.” Galahad snapped as the moon went into full view allowing what was left of the crew to change along with Galahad who stepped back slightly. Loud snarls and the sounds of snapping and shifting bones filled the air. Azhar tried to stand to his feet but fell over, Rune opening one eye as blood spilled from gash on her chest and more dripping down her face from her head. She couldn’t move she was immobilized by the immense pain that overrode all of her senses. Her vision blurred as she coughed up more blood and let out a wheeze. Her vision fading in and out as her chest heaved watching Galahad change right in front of her.  
“Arab, don’t let him touch the human girl!” Azhar screamed looking over at him as he began to change. It was much faster and he came out to be much larger than the others. He pounded his claws on the deck splintering it and letting out a ship rattling howl. He lunged over to tackle Galahad, getting him away from Rune. Teeth met skin as they began to tear into each other without hesitation. Galahad managed to get the upper hand and kick Arab off before letting out a howl to command the rest of the crew to go after him. They did and over powered Arab easily. One after another lunged at him, snarls and growls of the others where the only thing that cut through the thick, copper scented air.  
The heap seemed to stop moving along with Arab. No one knew if he dead. Rune watched in horror but she was only able to muster a weak pitiful cry.  
“A…r…a…b… n…o…” she said weakly reaching her arm out for him. Her heart broke this was her fault, the ship, Azhar, now Arab. Only if she had stayed put he would have been okay. Azhar’s reaction was no better, but it was even worse. Kneeling in shock as the heap of wolves lay on top of him, his mouth dropped and his eyes actually filled with tears.  
“No… Arab you can’t…” he trailed off as another loud but even angrier animalistic growl came over the ship. The heap was then broken, flinging multiple wolves off into the water with yelps.  
Arab stood to his feet bloodied and beaten, his body covered in bite marks and deep scratches, he was missing hunks of skin. He looked at Galahad and growled again.  
“You… touched… the… human…” Arab managed to say almost inaudible, they could barely put it together. He held up one finger and wagged it at him before once again lunging at him. This time Galahad wasn’t ready and they rammed into the railing, breaking it with a loud snap as they both went overboard into the water sinking deep below the surface.


	22. Chapter 22

Azhar managed to crawl his way over to Rune after Arab broke from the heap. She had slumped over on her side and was shivering. He touched her and looked at her in horror; he couldn’t lose her not tonight, not ever.  
“Azhar… you need to bite me…” she wheezed out, her eyes cracking and managing to look at him. Cupping the back of her head gently he rolled her onto her back shaking his head. His eyes traveling across her surveying the damage she took. There was a large deep cut diagonally across her chest and her head was bleeding, to his horror both still very heavily.  
“No Rune, I don’t.” he said to her, she lifted her hand that was shaking and touched his chest looking up at him and nodding as tears trekked down her paling face. She licked her brittle lips that had become dry and cracked in the blood loss.  
You’re… injured… you idiot… I am… f…fine… take… what you need…” she whispered to him breathlessly using the last of her energy to bare her neck to him. He stopped and looked down; he wasn’t going to lie to himself. He indeed needed it but he couldn’t take it from her, she was dying. Arab… Arab he was… the loud snapping of wood snapped Azhar out of his thoughts. He snapped his head over to see Arab tackle Galahad overboard. His eyes widened as he shook his head in disbelief. He scooped Rune up and began to walk over the deck of the ship. While walking he passed so many dead innocent crew members of his mixed with Galahad’s. Blood covered his deck in puddles as he made his way over to the edge to where they have gone over. They were gone and he had lost them, no not them, him, he had lost Arab. One thing he vowed he would never do. His eyes never left the ocean’s surface hoping to see some sort of sigh of Arab. There was nothing but settling waves mixing with bloody run off.  
Rune broke his thoughts once again as she let out a weak gasp of air and fell limp in his arms. His body shook with sadness for his crew, but he was so enraged not only at Galahad but at himself he couldn’t protect them. All he could do was tilt his head back and let out a broken scream into the air as he fell to his knees. He knew he couldn’t do anything now besides take the boat and the rest of his crew to get patched up and hope to hell Rune doesn’t die. He looked down at her, she looked deathly pale, but she was still breathing. If anything happened to her he would always remember she tried to take care of him, even if it would have killed her, even if it did. He then stood to his feet and looked around at the handful of men he had left. All ten of them and began walking towards his cabin.  
“Just set the said so we go north, we will come up on an island at some point. Hopefully they are willing to help us…” he said trailing off and stopping to look back at them.  
“Then go below deck and rest until we hit port.” He said before he began to aimlessly walk to the cabin again dragging his feet.


	23. Chapter 23

Rune had woken up, sitting up slightly she looked around and hissed out in pain. Tilting her head down she spotted bandages plastered across her chest and her breasts where wrapped in a purple silk cloth. A small lantern lit the hut her and Azhar had stayed in.  
“Where the hell am I?” she asked out loud before she moved off the bed she was in. A rather large one at that could probably fit a handful of people. The porch she shuffled out to was also darkened and lit by lanterns. A soft breeze blew her hair as she caught sent of a fire; she followed it to see a handful of the crew with other dark skinned women. Some were sitting on their laps or close by them, puzzled at the image in front of her. Why? She didn’t know to be honest. Perhaps all of energy after what had just happened to them, to their ship, yet who was she to judge.  
“What the hell is going on and where are we.” She spoke on her own terms in a tone low enough only she could hear. She kept walking out until she met with the image she had been searching for, it was Azhar. He sat by the fire tending to a leg of hog, but his attention caught her causing him to stand up quickly and walked over to her.   
“Rune, I was making something to eat. I never expected you to be up this early after all that has happened…” he said, trying to explain himself, cupping her face gently. She let out a small confused grunt and looked around.  
“No need to explain but how long have I even been out?” she questioned him before leaning more into her touch. Even though he stayed by her side constantly throughout her healing process, she didn’t know, but what she did know is she missed this. He chortled lightly at her reaction to him and carefully pulled her into his chest.  
“Well only a couple of days. You had a rather bad gash and we found this island with these voodoo priestesses. They helped you and healed most of it. Adding on wit that did more than enough; food, shelter, supplies.” He explained as he leaned down to kiss her. She returned it, enjoying the way his lips felt against hers again. Yet, he pulled back from it, but he lifted her and walked more out to the fire.  
“Azhar, where is Arab?” she asked looking around, scanning the crew to try and spot him. Azhar tensed as he sat down, looking down at her.  
“I didn’t know if you were going to remember… Rune Arab is no longer with us anymore. He sacrificed himself to take Galahad down and they both went overboard.” He spoke, his voice wavering with emotion. Rune’s heart broke hearing such emotion in his voice but also it broke for Arab. She turned to him carefully, swallowing dryly and trying to muster up something to maybe ease his pain.  
“Azhar, I… I don’t know what to say…” she spoke in a low tone before he cut her off only to look back out at the sea.  
“There is nothing to say Rune, he did his job. I told him not to let them touch the human girl and he saved you. That is all I ask out of him and I am grateful to know that you are still here because of him. I know he is out there no matter where I go. He is somewhere where he loves to be.” He said with a shaky breath. She leaned her head on his chest and hummed quietly, one of her hands coming up to rub it.  
“So dis must be da human girl dat shelia fixed up no?” a females voice suddenly rang out behind them. They both turned to see another dark skinned female. Her hair was in long dark brown dreads, beads strewn through it. She was just a little bit shorter than Azhar, she was a very tall and skinnier woman.  
“Don’t ya know it is a taboo for a human ta love a supa?” she said looking over them and raising an eyebrow, crossing her arms. Her face was blank with no emotion behind it, her black eyes danced with the fire.  
“L…love?...” Rune said before she looked up at Azhar before back at the woman, Azhar’s chest rumbled with a chuckle as he pulled her in closer to his chest.  
“I think she accepts the risks Dieya, but she is mine and I don’t think I can do anything without her now.” He told her with a serious tone, Dieya rolled her eyes and tisked at him, shaking her head the beads making small clinking noises.  
“Ya know we scratch ya backs and ya owe us a fava now fangs.” She said leaning in slightly with her arms still crossing over her chest.  
“We have been through this once no? We made a deal and it is written in blood. You fixed up my ship, my crew, fixed my woman, and gave us supplies. I will do a favor for you.” Azhar sighed out with a nod; she pulled back and gave him a smirk flashing her golden tooth. She looked up at the sky before shifting her eyes back to him.  
“Only when I am to call for ya vampire, until then, there will be more struggled for ya and ya woman.” She said then suddenly vanished, her laugh echoing behind her. Rune furrowed her brows and looked at the fire. Red and oranges mixing in harmony, the heat from it warming her skin, in all honesty the feeling was nice.  
“Is this all we have left?” she asked him he shook his head with a small relieved sigh. In return she let one out also, her eyes shifting between them all.   
“When we found this island we only had about ten, then a few more was still alive… they are on the ship fixing it up you were actually the last to awake.” He said leaning down into her face and meeting her eyes with his own. A smile came over her lips as she ran her hands over his barren chest.  
“I swear you never wear a shirt… but… why don’t we stay to recoup a bit more and well maybe get to know each other again?” she said leaning into him more, he smirked and chortled slightly.  
“Well when you look as good as I do I don’t think you should have to wear a shirt and Rune… are you sure you are ready for me?” he asked her with a cocky smirk, she shook her head and giggled.  
“But that doesn’t mean I don’t want you, I mean I don’t think I am ready any time Azhar… but I love the way you make me feel…” she said to him, he went to respond but a loud falcon squall overhead and a letter dropped in their lap before it disappeared almost into thin air.  
“A falcon?” she asked as Azhar picked up the letter with a scowl. He looked at the seal on it and it was from The Other’s Council. He pulled it open and read over it quickly before growling.  
“What is it Azhar and who is it from?” she asked him moving to take it he pulled it away.  
“It’s the damn Other’s Council and it’s a warrant for my arrest, guess we are going on the run again. The pirate life is for me anyways.” He said shaking his head but a small smirked formed on his lips as he crumpled it and threw it into the fire. It puffed up a cloud of smoke as the fire consumed it, turning the paper to ash.  
“Catch me if you can you bastards.” He said as he lifted Rune with ease and headed toward the ship. She wrapped her arms around his neck with a smirk and, turned her head to loud out a loud whistle for the others.  
“Hey who wants to play a game of cat and mouse? If you’re a true pirate you will board the ship now if not you are free to stay here!” she said and looking at Azhar as he walked on the ramp and to the deck. The others followed with a smirk on their lips as they dropped sails and raised the anchor before drifting off into the horizon.


End file.
